


A Portrait of a Monarch

by fadedmeanings



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 1830s esque, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Complete, F/M, Monarchy, Royals, arranged marriage... kinda, court protocol and sneaky people, early 19th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmeanings/pseuds/fadedmeanings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I must marry, I will please myself not Sir Snow or uncle Plutarch." </p>
<p> The trials and tribulations of a young Queen Katniss, who by chance has asended the throne of Panem. She finds that her whole life has been a power struggle. Katniss becomes an unwiling piece in the chess game between neighboring countries' struggle for dominance. When Prince Peeta, is sent to meet her she wonders if he is just another piece in their games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on the movie The Young Victoria. Meaning this fic is set around the 1830s. This is my first fanfic of any kind so please be kind. Constructive criticism is encouraged. No beta. It starts in the "future" with a prologue.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Triology characters written by suzanne collins or the brilliant script of The Young Victoria written by Julian Fellowes

_I do not now remember when I first learned I was different. Or rather than my life belonged to others besides myself._ In fact that factor of my fate is why I am now the center of a procession which leads to the main altar. An altar that will lead to my solidification in history. I never wanted any of this, but this is my duty, and my ticket to freedom.

The Abbey shimmers with the magnificence of its guests. Gallery upon gallery filled with the most important figures of Panem’s government and aristocracy. All craning their heads for a glimpse of me. I can’t pretend that this level of attention is rather foreign and uncomfortable. But I must carry on for this is just the beginning. I remain with my head held high in a blank expression which masks my anxiety. I walk slowly, careful not to trip over my heavy velvet robes. I must not make a mistake.

Today I face my future, one I didn’t really comprehend until this blessed moment. I must have been about eleven when I knew. What couldn’t possibly remain hidden. The first three sons of King Finnick II could only boast one living heir. And that heir was me. It was that day when I knew I must trace a path ordained by others.

As I sit in the center of the Abbey looking up at the magnificent ceiling with its rosy cheeked angels, I will myself to sit still and commit myself to my duty, for papa, for my dearest Prim. I steal a glance to my mother and Prim who stand along with the others in the gallery with an expression of pride.

And with Prim in my mind. I am anointed with oil by elderly hands and in a fast flash of events that follow, the oath, the golden robe, the golden Sceptre in my right hand and the Rod of Equity in my left. I am finally in front of the eternal symbol of my new position. The waves of historical significance hit me all at once as those same elderly hands lift the ermine-rimmed crown only a few centimeters from my head. With a prayer, he gingerly sets it on my head. It fits perfectly. The fabulously jewelled crown weighs down my head, but that does not stop me from looking straight ahead. I look at all the red velvet and ermine worn by everyone present. My gaze catches on one of the foreign princes in the gallery, a small smile plastered on his face causes a faint smile on my own lips that for the life of me I can’t hide.

As I turn back and face the crowd who lift their white gloved hands in the air in unison. The contrast of the colors make their hands seem like a thousand swans taking flight. With a dazzling magnificence the whole room fills with one single proclamation.  


"God save the Queen!, God save the Queen!”

_It was that day when I comprehended that for even with the knowledge that I was heiress to the Throne, before that day of days I can’t pretend I understood the phrase’s full significance._


	2. One Year Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter. Sorry it isn't quite long as I meant it to be. Thanks for the encouraging messages! It means a lot. :)

“I will not sign.” Katniss replied softly from her bed. Princess Katniss has been taken ill, a hard strain of fever and weakness have committed her to bed rest by the Doctors. Within the walls of Kentsburry palace the news of the ill heiress has lead to gossip over the severity of her illness. Her mother, the Duchess of Kentsburry and her private advisor, Sir Snow have taken to the Princess’ chambers. They surround the Princess’ four poster bed in the dark of the night.

“You must if I ask you to” Sir Snow demanded placing the paper on a board with a pen in front of her. He pushes the pen into her hand holding it over the paper.

“ I said I will _not_ sign!”

_“I say you will!”_

With effort she manages to free her hand from his and fling the pen across the room along with the board and paper. Katniss knows what singing means. She will not give Sir Snow the satisfaction of being her private secretary upon her ascension to the throne or authorize a regency for that matter. She never understood why her mother took a liking in this wretch, but she knows his ulterior motives. How could the Dutchess be so blind?

Since her father, the Duke of Kentsburry died leaving a widow and two young daughters, Sir Snow has been gaining more influence in the Kentsburry household. The Duchess consults him even in the most private manners, or so they say. She would never forgive her mother for that, Sir Snow aims to control them all so he in turn can control the crown. With the death of her father Katniss has become the heiress to the throne of Panem as her uncle King Haymitch can boast of no legitimate children, not that he minds very much. The great line of King Finnick II now relies on Katniss to continue.

“Perhaps we should leave it? She would be less tired in the morning.” The Duchess interrupts trying to diffuse the situation.

Sir Snow is obviously exasperated with the princess, Katniss remains defiantly staring at him with a fiery look. Sir Snow tries to control his expression of anger as Governess Cinna appears in the doorway and announces it is time for her medicine. With reluctance both are ushered out, the Duchess hesitant to leave as Cinna volunteers to administer the medicine.

“Good night dearest daughter” the Duchess says before nervously glancing at Sir Snow directing her out.

Katniss responds coldly “Good night mamma.”

As the door closes she thinks of the every growing rift between her person and her mother. No she thinks I do not think I can ever forgive my mother for letting herself be controlled by this vile man.

* * *

In the gardens of a magnificent castle another key player is brewing his plan. King Plutarch of the Brungarians walks with his ex-commander, now main advisor Boggs. The lavish garden is filled with exotic plants and a refined taste. Green bushes neatly trimmed to cones, flowers of all kinds surround the garden along with elaborate fountains that feature baby angels. The two men speak of the news that has just been received from Panem.

“My sister says she won’t sign.” King Plutarch laments

“Why would she sign it? In a year Princess Katniss will become of age. She would not sign away her own powers” Boggs states not surprised by the turn of events.

“This behavior demonstrates how green she really is! She is an ignorant girl, she needs time to learn, she needs guidance! Until then well… my sister could act as Regent.” Plutarch exclaims heatedly until the last part, which is added lamely.

“With all due respect Your Majesty, but that would only result in Sir Coriolanus Snow as Regent. Unfortunately it is common knowledge she is controlled by him.”

King Plutarch signs in frustration his work will not be thwarted by a stupid girl. He needs the support of the throne of Panem for validation. His throne was won by bloody civil wars, and the support of one of the most important Kingdoms would help him vanish any unrest.

“Hasn’t Snow overplayed his hand?”

“According to Lady Cinna’s correspondence the Princess detests him and the Duchess has lost her goodwill as well.” Boggs responds.

At this the advisor begins to suggest the idea to support the future Queen instead of his sister and Sir Snow’s schemes. King Plutarch reluctantly nods.

“My sister will not agree, yet our fate isn’t sealed yet. Besides who controls a young girl the most?” King Plutarch asks.

It is then that Boggs clearly sees a light dawn in the King’s eyes. His eyes twinkle with the brightness of his new idea, and his whole face lights up. The King laughs as Boggs feels the need to respond.

“Why, a husband of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promised more meat, I hope a delivered at least a bit. I think this chapter is more of an introduction to the whole plot. Stay tuned for more!


	3. The Missing Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New Chapter I hope you enjoy it!

The breeze seemed to blow serenely around the small province of Coburg. The tree branches of the humble castle of the house Mellark and Coburg swayed with the wind. Oaks surrounded the grant estate, and the great white stone castle shone bright, as the overhead sun drifted across the sky. It was then that advisor Boggs spotted the castle, as his carriage delivered him to complete King Plutarch’s command. This would be just the beginning he thought.

After being announced he was ushered to the back gardens at his urgency to meet the younger sons of the Duke of Mellark and Coburg. He spots two blond heads in the target range. The older one seems to be teasing the younger Prince as he holds out his bow and arrow and completely misses the target, the arrow piercing a nearby tree trunk. The older Prince laughs at the  frustration of the younger Prince as Boggs makes his entrance and bows to them.

“ Princes Rye and Peeta. Good day to you both.” Boggs greets.

“Commander Boggs. When did you arrive? My uncle is well, I hope?” Rye greets with a smile his blue eyes seem to shimmer in the sunlight.

Peeta remains a few feet between the conversation as he picks up the bow again sets up his arrow to shoot again. He remains committed, anything to stop  Rye from bringing this up to his oldest brother who will surely laugh about the matter with Rye. He aims for the red bull’s eye as Rye converses with Commander Boggs.

“ King Plutarch is very well, and very busy. He sends you all his best wishes.” Boggs responds eyeing the blonde Prince in the background.

“ What brings you to this pleasant little province if I may ask? Some business of my uncle?” Rye questions. Not many people pass the court of this province on a daily basis.

“His and Prince Peeta’s, your serene highness” Boggs states.

Rye turns to look at his brother who releases the arrow and misses the target completely again sending the arrow flying into the same tree with a thud. He smirks as Peeta’s focus fades from the targets as he hears his name.

“ Well, Commander he’s at your full disposal.” Rye says with a curt nod and a smirk Peeta wishes he could punch off his face. He walks toward the castle, leaving the two alone.

“Commander Boggs.” He states politely waiting for him to state his business. It must be urgent if his uncle has thought it prudent to send his best man to attend to the matter.

“Your uncle has summoned your urgent help with a very special business... you must marry the heir to the throne of Panem.” Boggs states as Peeta loses a bit of his composure.

* * *

In the drawing room of the old King Haymitch of Panem, a small party sits. The King himself shaking with anger, a goblet of wine in his hand while a rather dashing, beguiling man watches. Prime Minister Lord Gale Hawthorne takes a polite sip from his own cup of tea as the Queen silently sips her own noting the tremor in her husband’s hand.

“ There is no limit to this woman’s disobedience.” King Haymitch says his anger threatening to explode

“ I have been told the Duchess wants Princess Katniss to know more of her future realm. If I must say I don’t see any issue with that, Sir.” Lord Hawthorne explains

“ Oh, I suppose a popular girl who supports your ministry would be ideal!” He spits back

“ Haymitch! Manners, I don’t think Lord Hawthorne meant --” Queen Effie says deeply embarrassed by her husband’s rude behavior.

“ Oh, can’t you see how she is being presented! The young liberal in contrast to the old conservative! This is all Snow’s doing!” He yells at Lord Hawthorne, anger seeping through his cutting voice. “She is the hope for the future, while I am stuck in the mud of history!”

The King storms away to look through a vast window as he takes a swig of his wine. Queen Effie puts her head in her hands, the colorful feathers in her yellow hair shake with the movement. She catches Lord Hawthorne’s eyes and shakes her head gently.

“There is nothing to be gained by shouting at the Prime Minister!” Queen Effie says clearly exasperated.

“Nonsense. I feel much better.” Haymitch responds taking another swig from his cup.

“ And none of this is our niece’s fault.”

“ Perhaps not. In any case her and her mother are just tools of a vile man who knows how to use them. Oh the reign of King Snow is on the horizon!”

“Couldn’t her uncle in Brungaria help?” Lord Hawthorne asks

“If he does manage to dislodge Snow it would only be to tighten his grip on the girl.” The King responds without thinking twice. That Plutarch is a slippery fellow.

Lord Hawthorne does not think the Princess would be of much use to the King of the Brungarians. After all any monarch has to abide by the laws of their parliament. She would not be able to pass laws to help or hinder him. Yet she would be able to influence the people who have the power to make laws.

“ My only wish is to get past May that way we can avoid a Regency.” The old King says as he sits in his chair.“ I have decided, let Panem meet her future Queen, before Snow has a chance to usurp her place. No cannons in salute, I'm still monarch here...last time I took notice."

* * *

Katniss is exhausted. They have been traveling Panem for months to acquaint her with the country. Or as her mother calls it to acquaint her with her subjects. Thankfully Cinna and Primrose have been allowed to come along with Sir Snow, her mother, and a lady from her mother’s court Lady Alma. No doubt the last invited by Sir Snow.

The two wicked beasts Katniss thinks. Two prey birds waiting to make the kill. As she is paraded around Panem and is made to please the commands of Sir Snow. There are some good parts as she can spend more time with Princess Primrose who she seldoms sees as her “training” for future Queen prevents her from it. It is another way Sir Snow tries to make her bend to his will.

Today she has woken up in the country home of an affluent Baron. Today they must visit the coast of Panem. Everyday is the same as the one before, every movement has been memorized to a perfection. She must graciously receive a medal which has no significance because she hasn’t done anything but smile pleasantly. Then she must curtsey as a crowd cheers. From there any banquets held in her honor must be attended. She must try not to scowl at extravagant aristocrats, some who are the most shallow people she has ever met.The worse part is they all want a piece of her: a conversation, a compliment, a mere acknowledgement of their presence.

Is this what it will feel like being Queen? Sir Snow’s attempts to control her become more blatant. With commands to curtsey one more time or his single handed attempt at controlling every detail of the tour. She has to remind him that she will be Queen and is not running for election to be Prime Minister.

This caused her mother to comment in return: "Will you please listen to Sir Snow? He only wants the best for you."

Katniss tries her best to keep her composure, at times, she wishes to shout and scream at them both. The whole reason she carries on without complaint is Prim. She does not trust Sir Snow and she fears he might try to send her away. Prim has just turned fourteen, and while she is second in line to the throne she feels her mother has discarded her as the "spare".

Ever since her father died of a sudden illness her mother has become more distant with her daughters. Only bothering in securing a role in her elder daughter's future reign. Sir Snow established her training and education outlines, which have helped her in only isolating her from any of her peers. While Prim is allowed to mingle and wear extravagant fashions. Katniss doesn't mind at all she's hardly ever cared for dresses or people. Although it can get very lonely when she has no company but that of stuffy adults, even Cinna can't manage to amuse her.

In the carriage after a long day of smiling and meeting people Prim once looked at her sincerely and told her "Oh Katniss, thank goodness you'll be Queen. I don't think I would be able to take it."

It takes three months by carriage to tour the entirety of a country as big as Panem with occasional extended periods of stay. It takes three months to finally feel a sense of relief as she sees the sun rising from her carriage window as the gates of Kentsburry Palace come into view.

It is then that she sees something odd. There is a carriage already here, and two blond heads step out of the covered carriage. Two gentlemen that adjust their hats and vest at the sight of the royal carriage. One of the two catches her eye as he stares at her approaching carriage. His blue eyes lock with her grey ones and she must admit she has never seen a more dazzling pair of blue eyes. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Peeta and Rye called Boggs Commander since he was a respected leader in their uncle's civil war. Also I don't think Advisor sounds as cool. What do you guys think? I think I shift scenes too quickly. But I've finished setting up, and we can get to the good stuff now! Thank you for the encouraging comments! :)


	4. A Royal Mingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the nice comments! Sorry for the rather late update. I hope you enjoy it. Again comments are greatly appreciated.

_Three Months Earlier..._

 “ Your uncle must have Panem’s support, your serene highness, it is the second time I have explained this, and quite frankly you are very lucky. From the third son of a Duke of a small province to the father of the future heirs of Panem. Your uncle thinks it very convenient, and yourself very capable.” Boggs explained

 Today was the start of  Prince Peeta’s “training”. He adamantly conceded to his uncle’s command, and another of his suggestions was to acquaint Peeta with any known part of Princess Katniss from her favorite operas to composers. The training included dancing lessons of the latest trend in the ballrooms, the waltz. He cannot refuse his uncle after the great help he was helping pay off his mother’s gambling debts. Still the idea of fooling a girl into marriage is not something he ever thought he would do. He wanted it to be real.

“Your highness, let’s practice again. Her favorite novels?”

“She favors novels by Sir Walter Scott, she enjoys playing the piano though it’s hard to understand she knows so little Schubert. She also seems to be good at archery though deeply frowned upon by her mother.”

Boggs is almost impressed, “ Favorite opera?”

Peeta hesitates, he cannot quite recall “ _Norma_?”

Boggs slams his palms against the wooden mahogany table where an engraving of Princess Katniss lays. “ _I Puritani_! Her favorite opera is Bellini’s _I Puritani_. This is not enough, you must memorize everything about her. How many times have we practiced?”

Peeta sighs with resignation as he resumes his studies. The engraving of Katniss catches his eye, he wonders if the engraver has accurately captured her beauty.

* * *

The morning of his arrival to Kentsburry he can rightfully claim for a fact that Princess Katniss is a real beauty. Her grey eyes are bright like a silver full moon and highlight her dark locks. Her grey eyes gaze all over him as if trying to figure him out. He has to admit he's never seen such a thoughtful and deep stare directed at him.

She does not seem much of a conversationalist, although he hopes it is just the general distrust of a stranger that puts her off. The Duchess and especially the astute Sir Snow are keen to keep her guarded. She must be lonely, he thinks as Princess Primrose is taken to her apartments by her governess Matilda the moment she set foot in the palace. No doubt this arrangement is all part of the famous influence  Sir Snow has on the Duchess.

Her silver eyes discreetly eye him with curiosity as her arm is laced through his as she directs them through the vast gardens. The Duchess and Rye right behind them while Sir Snow and Lady Alma hover at the rear. Peeta struggles to find a topic that she’ll find interesting, he would not want to bore her to death. The mere thought of not pleasing her makes his stomach churn. Finally he settles the topic of conversations on composers and operas.

“Of modern composers I suppose Bellini is my favorite.” Peeta says

“ What a coincidence. He's my favorite as well." Katniss fires back it seems she has an inkling of what Peeta has been sent to do, " Which of his operas do you enjoy the most? No wait, let me guess... _I Puritani_?"

"As a matter of a fact yes."

"I used to like it too, but now I prefer _Norma_."

Katniss stops in front of a flower bed. The sweet aroma of the vibrant flowers fills the air. The neatly arranged buds of roses with huge stems swayed in the breeze as Katniss averted her eyes from Peeta's and directed them at studying the yellow rose in front of her.

"Have I done something that offended you?" Peeta asks rather nervously, Princess Katniss will not be fooled by no uncle or mother. While he's just met her he can't help but admire her wit and determination. She will not be swept away the plans of others, and most importantly she will remain true to herself.

"No, of course you haven't." Katniss responds earnestly while continuing her observation of the yellow rose.

Peeta does not know what to say but her honest response makes him speak from the heart. He bends down and reaches to pluck from the earth a small but beautiful yellow dandelion hidden between the bushes of blooming flowers.

" And Schubert... I like Schubert. I think perhaps you don't, but I do." Peeta says honestly as he presents her with the humble dandelion.

At this Katniss directs her glance at him. She understands that his answer is true and not forced to please her or sway her. She smiles, her face softens and the emotionless façade drops. With grace she accepts his offering as their hands touch.

Peeta must admit her hands are soft and warm yet strong. An unexpected warmth shoots through his veins, reaching his cheeks.

" I don't mind Schubert." Katniss responds her face a little flushed.

"Good." Peeta adds flashing his boyish smile at her.

They resume their walk to keep a steady pace with the other couples who have not noticed the encounter directly. He glances at Katniss who is looking at the dandelion a hint of a smile still in her face.

A while later after a stiff dinner the whole party finds themselves in the drawing room. Katniss is sitting directly in front of him and the chess board as they play, their faces illuminated by the fireplace. The Duchess and Lady Alma sit together knitting, a few feet away from the players. Next to the Duchess in a chair sits Sir Snow with his newspaper while Rye keeps his mind busy with a novel in another chair by Lady Alma.

Katniss looks stunning, her eyes shine brightly and her features are softened with the light of the fireplace. She studies the board, deciding her next move while he studies her. She moves her queen. Now it is her turn to study him while he studies the board. From across the room Sir Snow notices, and Katniss gives him a cold stare when their eyes meet. He gives her once last glance before turning back to his newspaper.

Katniss turns to Peeta and in a low voice she murmurs " Do you ever feel like a chess piece yourself? In a game being played against your will?"

"Do you?" Peeta responds with genuine curiosity.

"Constantly, I see them leaning in and dragging me across the board."

"The Duchess and Sir Snow?"

"Not just them, uncle Plutarch, uncle Haymitch. I'm sure half of the politicians in this country are ready to seize my skirts and drag me from square to square."

"Then you better master the rules of the game and play it better than they can" Peeta retorts with a grin.

To her surprise she likes his response, she smiles and adds " You don't recommend I find a husband to play it for me?"

"I should find one to play it with you, not for you."

In spite of herself she feels an honest connection with this Prince Peeta.

"You know, King Haymitch wants me to marry my cousin Rory. He's ten years my senior."

"What's he like at chess?" Peeta answers directing his glance to the board again.

After the match is interrupted by Sir Snow who directs everyone to bed, Peeta accompanies Katniss up the stairs.

"Katniss, I understand more than you think about what your life is." Peeta says his words vibrating in the quiet hall. Cinna is just down the hall at the door of the princess' rooms.

"Do you?" Katniss asks looking at him his blue eyes shining in the light of the candles

" My childhood... wasn't easy either. I lost my mother when I was a boy."

" I know I heard. She died."

" No, I mean, that is she did die. Eventually. She was sent away long before that. She caused a lot of harm to our family and my father's finances."

"It's all hushed up now. But I know what it is like to live in your head. I know what it is like for people never to care about your feelings." Peeta explains

"Then you're right,did uncle Plutarch ask you to tell me this?"

"Not at all. In fact he told me not to mention it."

" How little he knows me." Katniss responds shaking her head.

A few feet before her door he stops and asks. "May I write to you?" He asks

He expects an answer but she only responds with a smile which is more than enough for him he bows and bids her goodnight. She enters her rooms, at this moment she turns and gives him a stolen glance then quickly turns back as Cinna closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gale's in his 30s in this story at least, there's no relation to Katniss though. Everyone in this story seems to be related. (that's royalty in this time period). Although I decided to add Rory as the cousin as a reference to canon, and how the Hawthornes are Katniss' fake cousins.  
> 2\. Katniss is a couple of months away from turning 18. Peeta is already 18 at this point.  
> 3\. I think I might've had too much talking and less description should tone it down?


	5. Of Skirt Grabbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!

The Princes left after two days, with promises of another visit.Three weeks later Katniss received her first letter from Peeta. At first she did not dare to read it, she was afraid. Of what she’s not quite sure, yet curiosity got the better of her the night of the letter’s arrival. She opened it up in the trustworthy presence of her governess Cinna. In his letter Peeta wished her the best. He continued to wrote of his travels and described his home in the province of Coburg. What caught her fancy is the way he described the forest that neighbors his castle. She imagined a serene picture of sublime perfection. How she wishes she could be there and lose herself in the majesty of the blue sky and green forest. She catches herself smiling and Cinna notices.

As Cinna brushes her long locks, she mentions "Prince Peeta has created an impression on your royal highness."

"Give me more credit. You don't think I've come this far to walk straight into another prison cell?" Katniss asks

"You must marry one day."

"I don't see why, and if I do I'll please myself not uncle Plutarch or Sir Snow or anyone else." Katniss sighs "For now marriage is a disadvantage of my sex, and a needed factor in my status. Nothing more. I wish to stave off it as much as I can muster."

"Say what you must, Katniss," Cinna responds as he helps her to her bed," It can get lonely at the top--"

"Goodnight, Cinna." Katniss cuts her off. She bids her goodnight with a curtsey and closes the door behind her. Her words still in her mouth.

Katniss thinks of Peeta's words in the drawing room. A man who plays the game with her, not for her. She falls asleep thinking of Peeta, wondering if she should tell him she's been invited to the King's Birthday Dinner. In there she will surely be presented with more people trying to sway her. The whole court of Panem will try to deceive her or decipher her.

* * *

"Her Royal Highness Princess Katniss of Kentsburry. Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Kentsburry. The Lady Alma Coin." The lord chamberlain announces at the entrance of the King's palace.

Katniss in a stunning blue dress with white lace trimmings is directed to the ruling monarchs. Her uncle Haymitch and aunt Effie stand in elaborate outfits greeting the most extravagant of guests. Uncle Haymitch rushes forward to greet her ignoring the two other ladies who stand a few feet behind.

“ My dearest niece! I’m glad you could make it, sweetheart.” Haymitch exclaimed raising his glass of wine towards her. It seems that the dear uncle has already had a bit too much too drink. He grabs her by the arm and brings her forward. “Aren’t you going to greet your cousin?”

He points at man dressed in a white military uniform who stands rather awkwardly engrossed in a conversation with two young ladies. He glances at them both.  

“Good evening, Rory” Katniss greets at the insistence of Haymitch.

The man only returns the greeting with a raise of his glass to both. It’s clear he isn’t very keen on her. The feeling is mutual, with her quick nod it is clear she is not interested as well. Uncle Haymitch becomes aware of the fact as Katniss turns to him and slips her arm through her uncle’s. He leads them further to the throng of guest sipping on their cocktails. All important politicians and aristocracy of Panem. They all can’t help but glance at the sight of this young woman with the King. To them she is an enigma, as this is a rare appearance. Needless to say, Princess Katniss is not a regular at court, just another of Sir Snow’s plans and restrictions.

“Ah, Lord Hawthorne, Lady Johanna, I don’t think you’ve ever met my niece.” Haymitch says animated as he spots the two leaning by a magnificent pillar.

There is a woman with wide brown eyes who look mischievously at Lord Hawthorne. There is a fade of a smirk in her lips. Otherwise she looks like a graceful, and fragile young woman. Her green dress matches the color of her feathers, to Katniss they remind her of leaves on a tree branch.

“Your Royal Highness, it certainly is a pleasure to finally get to meet you. I’m Johanna Mason. My father is the Duke Mason from central Panem.” The young lady curtseys as she looks at Katniss.

“Yes, I’ve met him in my last tour. Wonderful forests in Mason.” Katniss adds as a rather expectant Lady stares at her.

“ How unfortunate he’s made a name tearing forests down then.” Lady Johanna adds “ He wrote to me of your visit, he seemed very excited to meet you. How unfortunate I was in the Capitol Season at the the time. Nevertheless, I am glad to see your demure little head now. I can only speak for myself, but I am sure I am not the only one who wonders what’s inside.” Johanna adds with a smirk.

At that Lord Hawthorne thinks it prudent to stop Lady Johanna’s impertinence by formally introducing himself.

“ Your Royal Highness, it is an honor to meet you.” he bows “ Your uncle speaks highly of you. I am--”

“Yes, I suspect you are the current Liberal Prime Minister of this country. Lord Hawthorne.” Katniss cuts him off. “ I assume you know who I am as well. It is very nice to meet you, I certainly agree with some of your policies.”

“I assume we will not be talking politics in the King’s birthday celebration!” Haymitch exclaims as he swirls his cup. “Come I think the Butler has come to announce that my dinner is set.”

Surely enough the hundreds of guest are beckoned into the enormous state dining hall. A table a mile long with a white mantel and cutlery of silver and gold that sparkles in the candlelight. Ladies and gentlemen sit alternately down its length with footman behind their chairs. Princess Katniss is sat next to Lord Hawthorne as they eat the first course of an extravagant dinner.

“ Your next birthday will be quite a milestone, ma’am. I hope that means we’ll see more of you.” Lord Hawthorne says his grey eyes sparkle in the brightly lit room.

“I certainly hope so too Lord Hawthorne.” Katniss responds as she find the face of her stony mother further across from her.

“You must know, if you ever need an ally you have one in me.”

“ A Prime Minister has more important calls upon his time, I suspect.”

“ Not at all. As a young man I had the opportunity to meet your father the Duke. Naturally I take an interest in his daughter.”

“ You knew my father?” Katniss asks rather surprised

“Is it difficult to speak of him?” Lord Hawthorne asks

“No, not at all.I love to hear from someone who knew him. It’s just that not many want to mention my father in my presence.”

“He was a great gentleman. He was excellent company, and kind.”

“ You make him sound as the best of King Finnick II’s sons.”

They look down the center of the table where a severely drunk King Haymitch is yelling to the footman for more wine. While Queen Effie from across the table forces a smile as she tries to calm him down.

“Oh I think so ma’am.” Lord Hawthorne smiles at her.

Katniss can’t help but like Lord Hawthorne, she glows with the memory of her father. He has certainly struck a chord in her heart. The eavesdropping Lady Johanna and Duke Latier sit next to each other across the table from them.

“ Your leader is hard at work isn’t he? See him hover with his net to catch the pretty little butterfly.” Duke Latier of the conservative party lowers his voice as he catches the eye of Lady Johanna.

“And when your party is back in power, will you not do the same?” Lady Johanna asks rather innocently in hushed tones.

“Not nearly as well as Hawthorne, I’m afraid. I have no small talk and Paylor has no manners.”

This remark causes Lady Johanna to laugh. She’s certainly heard of the insults Mr. Paylor throws around in Parliament. They expect him to be the next leader of the conservative party though.

The side conversations are silenced as King Haymitch stands while motioning the rest of his guests not to get up.

"I am deeply honored by your presence tonight. Thank you all for your birthday wishes. It has been a long life, I think I will be content with only just a while longer. Just enough to dispense any thought of a Regency, so that I may pass the throne to that young lady..." His glass is raised in Katniss' direction.

All eyes turn to her as she smiles pleasantly at her uncle.

"...And not to a person who is surrounded by evil advisors. A person who is now near me who cannot act with propriety in the position she has been placed! She has kept her daughter, my brother's child away from my court!" King Haymitch continues his tirade as he eyes the Duchess.

Everyone in the room now understands that this is a punishment for his sister-in-law. They stare at  the now visibly angry King.

The Duchess tenses, she refuses to turn to face him, she refuses to make eye contact with anyone.

" From now on I'll have her know that I am King and she better convey the message to Snow!"

The Duchess blushes with rage, and suddenly she stands in a fury tossing her napkin down, knocking glasses over with a crash, sending her chair flying over she storms out. You could hear a pin drop in the room as servants and guests alike remain silent and motionless.

Katniss remains silently embarrassed. She doesn't look up, her mother has made her own bed and it is about time she should lay in it.

"Families, who would we be without them?" Duke Latier whispers discreetly in Lady Johanna's direction.

Lady Johanna responds with a discreet smile behind her open fan.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeta will be back I'd just thought I'd bring in some of the characters from court and set up the politicians who will try to grab a hold of her skirts like she said. Tell me what you thought of it please. I really do appreciate your thoughts!


	6. The Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can't wait to hear your response to this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!

 Two months later after the King’s birthday scandal with the warm weather, May arrives. The murmurs of the country still revolve around the King and the Dutchess and point to Katniss as weak minded. Since then King Haymitch has fallen ill, some say he might not make it much longer. Everyone is enthralled with this saga, from the poorest peasants to the richest Dukes. There could be a Regency if the King doesn’t make it. Yet May eighth arrives and all thoughts of a Regency are abandoned,and the subjects of Panem breathe easy again.

 She receives a letter from Peeta who she still maintains a steady stream of correspondence. He congratulates her for her birthday and sends her a music sheet by Schubert. It’s called “The Valley Song”. He only adds that he thinks of her when ever he plays this piece. He only hopes this piece inspires the same for her. She always responds to him quickly, both speak about home and special events. She’s learned about Rye’s mischievous attitude as Peeta describes it. For her part, she always speaks of her mother and Sir Snow.  It was from her that he heard the scandal at the King’s Birthday dinner. She always finds his words comforting, even miles away she can feel his presence in every word. Peeta has been allowed to be in Katniss’ confidence, which is why he is one of the first to know that Sir Snow has fallen from her grace for good. Although he is not the first person to know since his uncle Plutarch has been intercepting his correspondence. He notes if he will ever be the first to read the letters addressed to him as Boggs promises a flair of description in this one. In a heated description she adequately narrates the scene and paints a picture that Peeta almost feels as he is in the room.

    _“You are falling into his trap. This is all part of his plan.” Sir Snow asserts his temper already being tested_

_“Now that I am eighteen he increased my income. He just asks to see me at Court. What’s wrong with that?” Katniss responds without looking at him in the eye._

_“The King is trying to control you, to separate you from your mother!” Sir Snow’s voice raises at that last part_

_“There’s no need to shout, I’m sure the world will find out soon enough without hearing it from your lips.”_

_“You’re too young. You have no experience.” Sir Snow snaps back his anger seething in his snake eyes._

_“It’s too late to mend my ways now. If you’ll excuse me.” Katniss bites back calmly_

_But before she can exit the drawing room, he grabs her arm and pushes her into a chair. It is at this that the Duchess stands from her place in her chair, but she does not try to stop him._

_“Your Royal Highness, this is what you will do. You will refuse the money and ask for it to be given to your mother. You will make me your private secretary from today. Finally you will agree to be co-regent with your mother until you turn twenty-five...It would be a shame for your sister to be sent away. Maybe to a girl’s school or maybe we could arrange a match.” Sir Snow stated_

_At the mention of Prim Katniss visibly trembles with anger. It is time he finally knows his place._

_“You may do what you like with the money. But I shall be dead before I agree to any of the rest. You cannot control me now. I am not a child anymore! Now, get out of my way!” Katniss yells as she pushes him out of her way. He will no longer threaten her with Prim, in a matter of time she would be Queen. She stops at the sight of her mother. “If you think I will ever forget how you stood by and let him speak to me this way you are surely dreaming!” With a slam of the wooden oak door she exited the room._

That night he sits in his desk and writes an extensive letter. He decides to start it with a heartfelt sentiment. “ My dear Katniss, If it is ever in my power to assist you, you know you only have to ask..” He really does feel for her, especially now, she has managed to knock down one vulture but the rest still linger on. Peeta is interrupted by Rye who strides in his private chambers like he owns them. He stares at Peeta as he sits intently writing.

“ Why, brother I thought you had left.” Rye says as he sits in a chair

“What, like a vulture? To hover at the edge until the King is dead?” Peeta responds looking up from his letter

“When he is dead there will be plenty of vultures ready to strike. What do you not fancy her?” Rye asks with his signature smirk in his lips.

“Yes, I like her. More than I dared hope.” Peeta answers honestly dropping his quill. “ But it is not up to me. What do you call a man who waits for a rich woman to decide whether or not she wants him?

Rye remains silent. The smirk fades from his face.

Peeta nods, “That’s the name I’d use too.”

Rye stands and straightens his vest. He reaches for the door “Why don’t you tell her how you feel, little brother... she might like you?”

With that he leaves the room. Leaving Peeta to his thoughts, and to the task at hand.

* * *

 In Brungaria’s capital  King Plutarch sits in his extensive library. He sits in his study, facing Boggs who is explaining the next possible move.

“Now that Sir Snow has been thrown over, we can go after Lord Hawthorne. Make him an ally. He’ll be less on his guard if he thinks we are on his side.” Boggs explains.

“And Peeta is he ready?” Plutarch asks

“Of course. But I am afraid she isn’t. Let her enjoy succession and the freedom it will bring. We must wait for the disillusion and loneliness that follows.”

“ I am sure my nephew will find a way to sway her. Although only she can make _the_ decision.”

* * *

“ Is there really no compromise? Anything, maybe he could be a harmless official. We must maintain--”” Lord Hawthorne asks over tea in one of Kentsburry palace’s many drawing rooms.  

“I tell you, his behavior to me makes it impossible to keep him in any post whatsoever. I could never rest easy knowing he lingers by maybe plotting. Mother needs a lady-in-waiting and I shall stand Lady Alma. But I draw the line at Sir Snow once I am Queen I do not wish to look at his face ever again.” Katniss answers her face hardened.

“We can’t prevent the Duchess from leaving him in charge of her own affairs.”

“ That will be her own mistake.” Katniss answers clutching her teacup

“Very well. And ma’äm  you shouldn’t worry, If you don’t mind I could be your private secretary. That is, only to begin with.”

At that she smiles at him.

“We must also consider your new appointments. Your ladies-in-waiting and so on. What about Lady Johanna for the mistress of the robes?” Lord Hawthorne asks standing up from his chair.

“I don’t really know her.”

“Not to worry, she’s a great friend of mine. You’ll like her very much.”

“I would be lost without your guidance. I am very grateful, Lord Hawthorne.” Katniss says as she stands and reaches to shake his hand.

“Don’t worry, I shall draw up a list.” He takes her hand and kisses it tenderly, he bows and exits

Katniss is left confused by this attention with her kissed hand hanging rather limply at her side. She supposes he won’t be the only one who tries to do the very same.

Outside the door Lord Hawthorne stands triumphant. He has achieved his first goal of the new reign.

Later that day in he sits in a meeting with the Duchess and Sir Snow.

“But she is only a child!” the Duchess wails at Lord Hawthorne. ”A mother’s duty is to protect her child’s innocence!”

Lord Hawthorne sits looking at them both. The Duchess is in tears and Sir Snow remains silent. His snake eyes penetrate Lord Hawthorne’s, as if trying to size him up.

“A mother’s duty is to prepare her child for the life that awaits her.” Lord Hawthorne answers.

“To exclude us from her reign will bring about the new reign in scandal.” Snow states not leaving Hawthorne’s stare.

“ But where am I to live? Am I to beg the streets?” the Duchess asks

“You will move into the palace with Princess Primrose. Although in a separate apartment that allows for more privacy.” Lord Hawthorne answers

“ I do not want privacy from my own children!”

“Nevertheless you shall have it.”

“What about when King Plutarch hears from this?” Sir Snow asks as he just unveiled a secret ace in his hand.

Lord Hawthorne turns to him “ He already is aware of this arrangement. I came here on his command.”

“My brother knows?” the Duchess wails fresh tears slipping down her cheeks.

Both sit completely stunned. There is a trace of shock in Sir Snow’s face, although it is quickly masked.

“ You’re lying.” Snow states.

“I understand your game my lord. You want to be her mother, her father, and who knows what else…” the Duchess accuses

Lord Hawthorne remains silent. He will not give them the satisfaction to give in to an argument with them both.

“Surely if I’m not her secretary, there must be something else--” Sir Snow tries to compromise again.

“I see I have not spoken clear enough,” Lord Hawthorne interrupts “How can I put this? You have played the game… and lost.”

* * *

A fortnight after her eighteenth birthday she is summoned by Cinna and her mother in the middle of the night. They both stand by her bed in their nightclothes, the Duchess’ long blond hair is loose. She opens her eyes as her mother gently wakes her up.

_It is the hour._

The three ladies go down the stairs, Cinna following behind with her modest linen gown. The Duchess directs Katniss down the stairs wearing her heavy damask dressing gown, In contrast Katniss wears a loose white lace-trimmed gown, the waves of dark hair cascading down the front. As they reach the door of the drawing room, Katniss moves forward and the Duchess follows. Katniss stops and looks at her, she gently shakes her head. She will go alone.

In the single light of a shining candelabra, Katniss advances through the shadows to the presence of the Lord Chamberlain. The tall statesman drops to one knee at the sight of her. Reaching out, he takes her hand and kisses it.

  
_“Long live the Queen.”_


	7. Test Flight

“ The council is assembled, Your Majesty.” Lady Johanna proclaims as she enters Queen Katniss’ chamber.

Katniss stands in a modest black dress in front of the mirror, Cinna arranges her skirt and fixes her collar. She mouths words in front of the mirror, her steel grey eyes are determined. Though under all her bravery there is a certain uncertain uneasiness about her. The hour has come, and she only has one chance to make the right impression. She feels as if the there isn’t enough air in her lungs, she breathes in as much as the tight corset allows her and looks at Cinna through the mirror. Their eyes meet, she places her father’s mockingjay pin in her chest, close to her heart. Cinna nods, Katniss takes this as her cue to start walking toward the council chamber. With one last look at Cinna Katniss exits the room with Lady Johanna trailing behind her. Once they reach the door where the council men are waiting they stop.

“Is Your Majesty ready?” Lady Johanna asks

Katniss does not speak,she directs her gaze at the door and nods.

The footman opens the door. And for Katniss it feels as if another world has opened. The Lord Chamberlain in a white powdered wig and breeches announces her as “Her Majesty the Queen.” She walks slowly, as old gentlemen in powdered wigs and long black robes stand aside at the sight of her. The room around her seems to spin, shades of crimson in the walls, a glint of frames and their portraits, the standing council men who seem to tower over her as she bows and sits on the delicate golden throne in the center of the room.

Everyone is silent waiting for her to speak. She looks around the room, she coughs gently to clear her throat. Although she is nervous, she hopes it doesn’t show, and in a dignified manner she starts.

“It is with a sense of duty and honor that I address you, my Privy Councillors, as your monarch. I sincerely mourn the death of my dearest Uncle Haymitch, not unlike yourself. I know I may count on you to serve me as sincerely and loyally as you served him.” Katniss clears her throat to continue “ I know I am young, but I am willing to learn. I mean to serve my duty, I will devote my life to the service of my country and my people. I look to you for your help, I know I shall not be disappointed… Thank you.” she adds the last is added rather quickly.

With that the oath ceremony commences, she holds out her hand to the nearest man who understanding what is expected of him, bends to one knee and commences his oath to serve his Queen. In the throng of the crowd, Lord Hawthorne, Duke Latier, and Paylor stand eying the new occupant of that seat.

“ A welcomed change after all those fat old men.” Lord Hawthorne discreetly says in the direction of the Duke and Paylor.

“ It seems that Panem’s response to her is very favorable, they are all already half in love with her. She comes as a revolution to the establishment.” Duke Latier adds

“ She starts on your watch, Lord Hawthorne. Keep her safe from harm.” Paylor says staring at the face of the revolution. Although from different political parties they seem to set aside their differences for the welfare of the monarchy, and especially this new and young Queen.

Lord Hawthorne only nods. The Lord Chamberlain makes eye contact with him and nods, directing him, it is his turn to pledge. He walks toward her and kneels, grabbing her hand.

“ I, Gale, Viscount Hawthorne, swear allegiance to my dearest Sovereign Lady, Queen Katniss, to live and die your liege man.”

She smiles at him, Duke Latier observes this with a look at Paylor.

After the oaths, Katniss dismisses the meeting, ending it with her thanks to all men, and a reminder of what they just pledged. The Queen exits, and the room again is left without any skirts, rather how it used to be. The councilmen will take some getting used to having a skirt be their sovereign. As the door closes behind Katniss she sighs hugging herself in satisfaction. She has done it. Lady Johanna smiles, she has been waiting for her to emerge.

“ Quite a successful start Your Majesty,” Lady Johanna says as she arranges her mockingjay pin. “You must show them who is monarch here.”   

There is a ferocity in her stare that Katniss must say she has never seen in a woman of Johanna’s demeanor.

* * *

“Above all you are a Mellark and Coburg!” King Plutarch yells in his study at a very red Prince Peeta. Boggs observes the scene in the background, he decides not to interrupt. Not even for the boy’s sake. It seems that King Plutarch is growing impatient with Prince Peeta’s progress. It has come to his attention that Katniss has not asked for him, not now that she’s Queen.

“The King of Brungaria is a Mellark and Coburg! The King of Veridas is a Mellark and Coburg! The Queen of Panem’s mother is a Mellark and Coburg! And you are the next piece in the game!”

Prince Peeta smiles.

“What is it?” King Plutarch stops short

“Nothing sir, you just reminded me of something Katniss said.” Peeta answers trying not to laugh.

“That’s good. It’s good that she makes you smile. Now go to Panem and maker her smile!”

It is at this point that Boggs sees his entrance, “ Your Majesty, if I may…” King Plutarch glares at him but he nods. “ I will say this again, we only have to be patient. The young Queen is testing her wings. She won’t clip them right away, If she flies free she may get away. Wait until she flies through a storm.”

* * *

Katniss steps off her royal carriage, an alley of cold stream guards all saluting and presenting arms welcomes her. She looks at her new home, the Capitol Palace with splendor. The marvelous arcs and tall marble columns frame the horizon. Lions line the path to the entrance. For the first time in forever, she is free and this is the place where she can relish her freedom. Primrose steps off trailing behind her, the Princess is very excited to be part of the royal household. They both observe the palace, smiling, this will be their new home.

Later that day, Primrose busies herself arranging her new chamber and directing her belongings to the proper place. Katniss has even allowed her access to her own belongings. She speaks to the now Dowager Queen Effie in the garden. They both sit in a bench overlooking a fabulous fountain. Queen Effie dressed in mourning speaks earnestly to the new Queen.

“I’m sad you don’t care for Rory.” Queen Effie says, looking at Katniss “ What about Plutarch’s candidate?”

“That’s just it. There’s nothing wrong with Peeta.” Katniss pauses. Her mind seems to wonder, but her head snaps back to the point “But I will not marry the man they want me to marry.”  

“Oh darling, all suitors come with strings attached.”

“ Can’t I be my own mistress for a while? Haven’t I earned it? And Gale is so very kind, I couldn't have a better tutor!”

“ You may wish for independence, but you will not get it. From now on you will be pushed and pulled, poked and prodded to someone’s advantage. Hawthorne more than the rest. Remember, he’s a politician, you’re a Queen. You stay. He leaves. Make sure to keep him in his sphere.” Queen Effie warns, waiving her black fan in her direction to make a point.

“He’s already chosen a new household.”

“ Katniss! The public will not stand for a liberal court when a conservative government comes into power! You must rectify this at once!” Effie’s voice reaches a higher pitch as she stares at her in horror. “I warn you there will be trouble when he loses power.”

“ Then let’s hope he never does.” Katniss snaps back rather insulted at her suggestion. Lord Hawthorne couldn’t leave her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. I'm afraid this will happen now that school starts back up again. I hope you enjoy it! I am as always open to suggstions!


	8. A Piece of Their Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really enjoyed writing this I hope it isn't too short.

The warm summer breeze sways the leaves gently under the willow tree. Prince Peeta sketches gently the outline of a woman, every stroke of his pen reveals a dark haired silver eyed lady. He sits with his back against the rough bark, head bent, brows furrowed, his long blond lashes rarely blink. He is intently working on his mistress’ eyes, wanting to capture the beauty and longing in the now Queen of Panem’s grey eyes.

Katniss. She will always be just Katniss to me, he thinks.

Over the course of time and their growing correspondence has allowed for Peeta to truly develop feelings for her. He yearns for her in ways he cannot imagine longing for any other woman on this earth. There were times while responding to her letters he would feel the urge to confess his feelings, but every time he tried to pour his heart on paper he would tear it apart. The young Queen must not be burdened to bear such confession, especially if she does not feel the same. Peeta has become aware of the growing influence of Lord Hawthorne, the last few letters only speak of him and his great help.

She might as well choose Lord Hawthorne. Yet he still has an ember of hope that he dares to keep burning. He even dares to dream of a future with her. A future with many dark haired children in a garden. The prospect of being close to her, brings him a jolt of joy down his spine. The mere thought of knowing the softness of her lips keeps him up at night.

His sketch progresses magnificently, it has every stroke of the new Queen who is causing quite a sensation with her subjects. "She's here to help." Or so they all seem to think. It seems that not unlike him they have fallen for her. On the edge of the paper he adds the inscription: "While Queen Katniss roams the earth, I, Prince Peeta of Mellark and Coburg, must declare that I could never be happy if I am apart from her." He adds his signature as if finalizing a contract that will never be broken. His concentration is broken from his sketch as Boggs approches him.

"Your serene highness, I'm glad I finally found you. A rather sly day isn't it?" Boggs asks observing his nervous demeanor.

Peeta quickly stands, the sketch book falls from his lap and before he can snatch it from the ground Boggs takes it. He looks at the careful drawing and the words below them.

" Oh my, I never knew you were quite the artist. What a lovely sketch for a lovely lady. But she isn't just any lady. King Plutarch will be very satisfied."

Peeta sighs. There is no way he can escape this now, uncle Plutarch toyed with him until he manipulated him into falling in love with the woman he desired. He's nothing more than a pawn. And now they know it, he has been molded into a willing player.

It is time for him to play his part, so it seems.  

" It is a very mighty coincidence  that you have been invited to Queen Katniss' Coronation Ceremony is not?"

“ What if she doesn’t want me? What then? Uncle Plutarch, much like yourself, have played with me and made me your wax doll. But what if I do not please her? What is to become of me?” Peeta speaks earnestly, his anger seeping through his otherwise collected voice.

“ You do please her sir. But I do think it is time to remind her why.” Boggs responds his face hardened.

Peeta snatches the sketch from his hands promptly turning on his heels heading toward his chambers. Days pass before he can come out, the whole ordeal that has been set in motion sickens him. Yet he is trapped between his feelings and his heritage. Between his duty and his heart. Sometimes he thinks that if she is happy without him, then he would be content with it. Although the stab of longing that arises in him every time he thinks of her would be augmented with her choice, he would respect it nevertheless.

One sunny morning a letter is promptly delivered, this time though, it has not been delivered by Boggs. The wax seal of the Mockingjay has not been broken and he knows that this time, he is the first to read the letter. He opens it carefully and is greeted with a dandelion that slips out of a handwritten note. Katniss invites him to her Coronation as Boggs had said they would, but she also invites him to be a guest of hers at court. Without thinking he beams, his smile lights up the room. He can’t help but be elated at the thought of seeing her again.

He will see Katniss again, not only that, but she has asked for _him_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate any criticism or any comments. I would like to continue this story, I currently only have a faint idea of where I would want it to go... but I don't have a clear idea of how it will get there. Tell me, do you guys think my writing is good? I feel that it's a bit carboard-ish at times. Maybe rigid? I might need an editor. I am a bit concerned with the story telling as a whole. But I don't know. What do you think? Again Thank you all for your support!!


	9. Defining a Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again thank you for the comments! I hope you enjoy!

The preparations for the coronation of Her Majesty are under way. Every detail from the lace on the ladies-in-waiting’s dresses to the number of footsteps to the altar have been meticulously arranged. The velvet robes have been arranged and the Imperial Crown has been polished. In two weeks she will be crowned officially as Her Majesty Queen Katniss of Panem. Until then she will remain Katniss, the feeling of success and freedom fade as she learns the procedures and place of a monarch. Thanks to the uncanny help of Gale, who in the course of these several months has become a well trusted ally in her court. Although she would never dream of calling Lord Hawthorne by his first name in the presence of anyone but him, she wouldn't want rumors to get around. Nevertheless his help and most of all his friendship have allowed for a smoother transition into her new position of power.

 In her study they both sit, Katniss in front of her desk looking over documents, while Gale reads the newspaper by the unlit fireplace a few feet away. Every week they have a whole hour devoted to discussing parliament matters, though today Gale has decided to focus on more relevant matters, he quickly briefs her on the public’s perception of the country under her hands.

“ I must say the public’s opinion seems to be very favorable!,” Gale says his fiery grey eyes filling with excitement “‘The frenzy of Coronation day has overtaken even the countryside of Panem as thousands make their way from their otherwise sleepy little villages to take part in witnessing the marvelous procession which will take place in a fortnight…’” He reads out loud from the article of _Panem Times_.  

“ I am very honored and very humbled by their love, although I haven’t done much of anything to deserve it just yet.” Katniss retorts looking up from her documents. “ I do wish I could help them, especially those of my poorest subjects.”

“ In my experience, those endeavors always lead to scrapes, Your Majesty,” Gale says as he turns the page of his newspaper without taking his glance away from it.

“ We must improve where we can, if I have learned anything from touring Panem is that there are people who are suffering and need help!” Katniss counters still staring at him rather alarmed at his suggestion of inaction.

At this Gale looks up from his newspaper his eyes scan her fiery demeanor, he quickly tries to diffuse the situation, it seems he has misspoken.

“It’s quite chilly in this room, Why haven’t they lit the fire?” he asks shooting a glance at the until fireplace.

“It seems like the fires are laid by the Lord Steward’s department but lit by the Lord Chamberlain’s. No one knows which footmen should do it, it isn’t very sensible.” Katniss answers trying to hide any expression from her features.

“ Well if it is the way things are done, then it is best we should leave them alone.” Gale says giving her a curt nod and a smile.

“Not always, not when something can be done,” Katniss says spelling out an indirect at his previous statement.

She rings for a footman as she stamps her mockingjay symbol on a blue envelope addressed to Peeta, Lord Hawthorne watches as she hands over the envelope with orders to be sent immediately.

It seems that he might have competition.

Katniss notices, embarrassed she defensively blurts out “I’ve made no promise to him.” She stands from her place in the desk walking toward the gold trimmed door at the side of the room “But sometimes... I must stay I feel quite alone in the world.”

Lord Hawthorne stands from his place, and walks over to the door and opens it for her, “ Never while I’m here, Your Majesty.”

Their eyes meet, grey on grey, and for an instant Katniss can feel the heat that rises in her cheeks. She dismisses it quickly and exits the study after dismissing Lord Hawthorne for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter Peeta appears and there will be a ball and dancing! Can't wait for that! Again, I appreciate any feedback thank you to those who comment and follow this story it's always very nice to see that you care about this little story.


	10. The First Waltz

Katniss glances at her image reflected in the mirror. She wears an elaborate golden dress with blue diamonds stitched to the bodice. The soft silk of the skirt makes her seem as if she were enveloped in flames with every step she takes. The sharp v shape of her collar makes her look taller, sharper, complementing the dress beautifully with her olive skin. She looks radiant, a queenly look about her certainly, but in her reflection she cannot find herself. She smiles and her smile seems forced, yet friendly and inviting. The few months for the preparation of the Coronation Ceremony have taught her that being queen means giving up a part of one's humanity. She will be stripped of her humanity and become a symbol for the people of Panem. Her likeness will be printed in coins and stamps, she will smile, wave and curtsey. Act friendly without being everyone's friend. This will be the rest of her life along with securing the crown by producing an heir. Her freedom has come at a heavy cost in the form of a crown that will be rested on her head until her last breath. She cannot bear to let anyone down, not her father, her court or her subjects.

“I will be good.” she whispers as Lady Cinna adds finishing touches to her hair, which is braided in an elaborate, yet elegant bun. She finishes by placing the newly established symbol for the new reign, the mockingjay pin, in her bosom.

“Of course! You look as radiant as the sun.” Cinna exclaims as she takes a look at Katniss. "If I was allowed to bet, I would certainly bet on you, Panem loves Queens!"

Katniss allows herself a shy smile at her suggestion. " Thank you Cinna, I don't know where I would be without your great help."

" Oh Katniss, why, I’ve known you since you were a girl. You can’t imagine how proud I am of my little mockingjay.”  Cinna continues, soothing her anxiety in an uncharacteristic deviation from protocol.

 Cinna curtseys as the door opens Lady Johanna along with the newly established ladies, Annie, Enobaria, Glimmer, Clover, and Rue dolled up in matching light blue dresses and flower crowns of posies. They carefully carry the velvet state robe and proceed to fasten it on Katniss. They each hold and end carefully Johanna on Katniss’ right hand side Annie holds the opposite side with Rue and Clover in the middle while Enobaria and Glimmer take the rear of the long robe.

“ Now ladies, as we practiced.” Johanna commands

Katniss leads the way to the carriage, but not without a last glance at Cinna. Cinna gives her an encouraging nod and a smile, surely she will be in the abbey.

Katniss takes a deep breath. And takes her first step toward the door. With that she steps into the blur that becomes of the ceremony. She is whisked into a golden carriage where a thousands of her subjects cheer her on in her journey to the abbey. Her ladies, family members, government, in that particular order follow in the procession to an awaiting abbey filled with royalty from all over the land.

In a blast or so it seems she is out of the abbey with an adoring “God save the Queen!” In a blur of white gloved hands in the air. A lingering thought as she feels the weight of her jeweled ermine crown… Peeta’s here.  

She is whisked away to her palace newly crowned adoring cheers wish her good health and long life. Everything feels surreal, the waving flags of Panem, the roaring crowd that intensifies when ever she waves at them. The first glimpse of their Queen, the girl no one thought would inherit the throne but by a stroke of luck she has beat the odds.  When they reach City Circle the white horses stop in front of her palace as she is ushered inside. 

The next order of business is obviously to formally address the crowd in the balcony that overlooks the beaming City Circle. There she appears in her crown and in her dress that makes her shimmer when she walks and waves adoringly at them. Princess Primrose and the Duchess appear the Prime Minister they all wave adoringly as the crown seems to come alive as single being.

I don’t think anyone has ever cheered for me this much she thinks as smiles at Prim. “ You look like a very beautiful young lady little duck, they already love you!” Katniss notes. As Prim waves at the crowd which seem to adore her already, her smile illuminates her face.

“Nonsense Katniss, they’re here for you!” Prim exclaims. “Or should I say, Your Majesty!”

The whole ordeal seems like a hazy dream as she eats a delicious stately dinner in the center of her state dining room.Hundreds of jeweled and gloved ladies, groomed men with shiny boots all sitting around the shimmering candlelight. Her head is spinning and not because of the crown she has taken a rest as it would surely leave her with a blasting headache if she left it on all day. They toast to her health, the whole world seems to melt away, yet she catches the glance of Peeta, who brings her back to earth. His blue eyes shimmer just as bright as she remembers so long ago in her drawing room. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

It is that same smile she finds as she steps into the dance floor. In the center of a line of princesses and her ladies. She steps out and finds the line of foreign princes and stately men all hoping to be chosen to open the floor with her. Straight ahead she sees Peeta, his soft smile send shivers down her spine. And for a second she feels as if she were gliding, as she were being pulled out of thin air from her feet and into his sphere.

“ Do you think this is wise?” Peeta greets.

“ I would surely think so.” Katniss say with a smile.   

They bow, and he reaches for her white gloved hand, and kisses it with reverence eyes meeting hers. Katniss places her hands in his, their bodies  arm's length apart. When their hands meet it seems as if the room has been electrified. The music starts with the first notes of a waltz, and they step to the music.  Her dresses shimmering  as she's spinned. The audience rest of the ballroom stares in awe.  They look so perfect , so sublime , that  they can't help but stare silently not wanting to break the moment.  

In the throng of stands the Lord Hawthorne with a very in unhappy expression in his features. His eyes light up with a fury whenever Katniss smiles at her dance partner. Standing with other older royals Queen Effie sees the ordeal, and gives Hawthorne a knowing look. She meets the eyes of the Duchess who seems delighted with his ordeal.

Meanwhile the lovely couple continue to spin delightfully across the room, finally the spell is broken and other couples join in. Each with a bow take their place and Peeta and Katniss are left in the center of  the dance floor. A lovely sight as they spin away to the sound of the music.

They stop and exit the dance floor through its side, leaving other couples in their place.

" It has been quite a day, are you tired?" Peeta asks

"Oh no, I'm stronger than I look although today has indeed been quite a day. I can hardly believe it! '" Katniss exclaims " How long will you stay in the Capitol?"

"As long as you want me," Peeta responds earnestly.

Katniss only answers with a smile.

As a new piece starts Katniss' smile fades. " Oh, I suppose it is time for my dance with the Prince of Melgaria."  She gives the approaching man a tight nod and he takes her back into the dance floor. She gives Peeta a last glance before directing her attention to present matters. She's torn between ignoring the rest of her engagements to spend the rest of the night with him, but she must not ignore her duties. Not to mention the implications!

Although there is a stirring feeling in her chest whenever she’s near him, she dismisses it. She can not...not now anyway, maybe not ever. How can she be sure it's real? She will not succumb to another's wishes, not even uncle Plutarch's. Now that she is Queen the chessboard has changed, the pieces have been rearranged and she will make the most out of her moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Katniss is a bit out of character. Sorry about that. but I will keep your suggestions in mind. Hope you enjoy!


	11. Turn Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone for a long time (sorry), but I hope you enjoy this moment, although it is a short chapter. It makes me so happy when I get a comment or a kudos randomly. Thank you. Sorry for the grammatical errors and such. As always feedback is always encouraged.

The arrow flies from her hand and meets her mark in a swift motion. Queen Katniss remains with her hand firmly on the bow as she smiles at the position of her arrow, a perfect shot.  She has always been a good shot, better than any man. Her dear Papa had been an avid hunter, but instead of the pistol he favored the bow. He had taught Katniss the mechanics of using one, and she had been a natural since day one.  She still remembers the pride in his eyes as he exclaimed “By God, my dear, you’re worth two men!”  She was only eight then and the weight of her impending future had not yet been explained. With her bow in hand and her arrows strewn across her back she had felt safe, and even free.  Her “little hobby” was frowned apart by her mother. She insisted that it was very unlady like, and thus she was never allowed to hunt with her father.

“You’re quite the natural,” Peeta exclaims “To my brother’s dismay, I could never get the arrow remotely close to the target.”

He lets his arrow fly in a clumsy manner

“Quite a laughing matter, knowing Rye.” Katniss replies as she smiles up at him. “I could provide you with some lessons.  Surely with my guidance, we might be able to help your aim.”

“Yes, I’m afraid my ability with the bow was cause of many teasing by Rye.” Peeta says as he laughs.

His laughter fills the morning air with a lightness that wraps her soul in gentle warmth. Katniss joins in with a merry laugh of her own. They’re both in their outdoor clothes. Katniss is clad in a dark green dress that cinches her waist and wraps around torso, nicely shaping her womanly figure. The dress hits her ankles,and her leather boots are visible with each sturdy step.  Peeta is as always, dressed like a gentleman, clad in a thick black coat and white trousers. The lovely couple is observed from the terrace from the Rose garden.

The Queen’s ladies observe from a balcony, all with first line tickets to the events unfolding below. Lady Johanna observes with a smirk. The other girls giggle as they struggle to hear a little of their conversation down below, it seems that the lovebirds have not noticed the intrusion.

“Lover boy there is quite a bad shot, let’s see if he makes the one that matters the most.” She laughs as the girls giggle at her comment.

“I must say, I haven’t seen the Queen more smitten and content… than at this precise moment.” Rue remarks. Her dark brown eyes never leaving the gorgeous couple.

“Let’s hope it lasts, her demure little head needs a bit of distraction.” Johanna retorts as she smirks. She causes all the other ladies in her presence to turn red in the cheeks they all look away, and open their fans as they pretend to fan themselves.

Lady Johanna’s comment has come in like a sharp sword of double meaning. They all wonder the extent of the two royal’s relationship. Instead of breaking the silence that has settled, they stare back at the lovely couple who seems very entangled.

“And move your arm, in just this fashion.” Katniss remarks as she moves his arm to the right position.

She is standing right behind him, ever so close to him, their bodies mold to each other’s trying to leave some space for the sake of decency. They both are standing in a shooting position, arms outstretched. Katniss’s hand is on top of his as they both hold the bow with their left hand. She feels a tingling buzz that starts at her fingertips where they are both joined, and ends down her spine. She hopes he cannot hear the beating of her heart, which seems intent at beating out of her chest. She can feel the muscles of his strong arms, tensing as they aim, arrow ready to fly. She makes some more subtle changes in his position and the arrow is released at her command. It flies into its mark. A perfect shot. Peeta turns his head in her direction and they both smile up at each other. For the first time there is a budding feeling she cannot explain as his smile shines down at her.

Suddenly she realizes how close they both are, their faces too close for decency, only a breath away. His blue eyes are shining, pupils dilated and her eyes trail down to his mouth. Suddenly she looks up and in the background she spots her ladies. The moment is broken as she suddenly removes herself from their position while her cheeks turn into a visibly red hue.

“I’ve… I’ve got… It seems that I have got other matters to attend to, Prince Peeta, I had loads of fun, but.. if you will, excuse me. I have state duties.” Katniss mutters in embarrassment as she turns around and starts toward her palace.

“Katniss please,” Peeta starts as he grabs her arm. She hesitates, turning around to face him, Peeta holds her hand in his.

“ I can only thank you, Peeta for being my messenger to Uncle Plutarch. I know you’re leaving tomorrow, and I have written my letters to him. I can only hope I have given him enough detail. You most certainly can fill anything I missed. He is very thorough, every letter is like a never ending examination!”  Katniss says as she avoids Peeta’s eye.

“Let’s not speak of Uncle Plutarch at this moment,” Peeta replies “Katniss, I would so much like...I would like to be useful to you. If there is ever an opportunity.” He rubs his thumb across the back of her hand.

“I know you would. And...and one day I may take advantage of your offer...” Katniss stumbles out, her eyes meeting his for the first time since they started this conversation.

They both stare into each other’s eyes. Katniss pauses, not wanting her words to hurt him.

“...but not yet.”

She slips her hand away from his, and with one last look at his face she turns toward the palace. 


	12. Constitutional Crisis

“Has anyone ever reckoned the endless hours we waste, with this endless change of clothes?” Katniss asks as Lavinia and Flavia help her into her corset.

Cinna lays out the clothes she has prepared for Her Majesty to wear to tonight’s rather informal dinner. Several state members will be here tonight, and Katniss will look delightful tonight in her light blue dress.

“And if you didn’t ma’am, what would we do then?” Lavinia asks as she finishes the uncomfortable task of tightening The Queen into her undergarments. Lavinia and Flavia  finish up by helping her into her dress that is given to them directly by Cinna.

Lady Cinna holds up a bottle of scent and Katniss hesitates for a second, at the last second she decides not to use any. That bottle of scent was given as a gift by Peeta after her coronation, she will save it for later uses. Lady Cinna gives her an odd look, but decides against saying anything in front of the maids. After styling her hair into her traditional fashion of a braided up-do, and adding some color to her cheeks and lips she is ready.

In the dining room about twenty people sit around The Queen’s table. Her Majesty sits in the center of the table, trying to ease her party to the informality of the party. It seems that most courtiers and stately men are not used to this level in a royal household. They all follow The Queen’s suit. The ladies, have decided to follow Her Majesty’s trend, and most young ladies now style their hair in braided up-dos, instead of the feathery styles worn by the previous Queen.

Her mother has even made an appearance, the Duchess, is however seated far away from her, and for that she is thankful. Although she can sense her blue eyes on hers, but she refuses to meet her eye from far across the table. She tries to make more conversation and turns to Duke Latier who is seated directly across from her.

“ So, Duke, how was Geres?” she asks as she cuts into her delicious dinner of lamb.

“ As charming and dangerous as ever.” Duke Latier answers as he looks up from his dinner.

“Lord Hawthorne says Gererian doctors kill their patients, while the ones from Panem just let them die.” Katniss responds as she remembers a conversation between Gale and herself.

The guests around her laugh.

“Well, I thought Lord Hawthorne might be here tonight.”

“He’s thrown me over for another engagement tonight.” Katniss answers smiling at the Duke. She hopes he cannot see through her Queenly smile as she calls it. The thought of Gale not being with her grates her nerves.

“I expect Her Majesty will miss him when--” Duke Latier starts

“Not too severely. He will be back tomorrow.” Katniss interrupts as she tries to end the conversation about Gale.

“No, I meant when he no longer is in power.” Duke Latier finishes.

“What?” Katniss asks in a surprised tone. Her tone causes an unease in the rest of her dinner guests. They all stare up at her. She smiles again, trying to diffuse the situation, but it seems she cannot steer the dinner conversation in the right direction.

“I thought it was common knowledge that Lord Hawthorne is about to lose the vote. I did not mean any disrespect…” Duke Latier tails away with his last comment.

The great room is in a silent reverie as they all hold their breaths for her response. She is calmed and composed when she answers.

“ I very much dare say, Parliamentary Democracy is Panem’s gift to the world. Even if sometimes it can be rather trying.” Katniss answers gracefully avoiding the danger.

The guests laugh more than necessary at her quip, proving the danger is indeed over. Katniss turns to her neighbor which in this case, is her Lady Annie who seems rather distracted. She misses the look of compassion in her mother’s eyes from across the table.

* * *

 The next morning she is presented finally, with who ultimately will next be Lord Hawthorne's successor if he indeed wins the vote. Mr. Paylor sits in her drawing room as she walks in with his letter in her hand.

He gets up to greet her and bows. He seems ten years Hawthorne's senior. His eyes a dark brown, stormy with frustration.

“Mr. Paylor, how may I help you in this fine morning, by the look of your letter it must be very urgent.” Katniss starts as she settles into a chair.

“I have asked for this private meeting ma’am because of the urgency to fix your household.” Paylor states as he sits down into his chair in front of hers.

“I do not see the urgency myself, what about my household?”

“As you might know, I will win the vote, and when that happens we will have a problem with your household. All of your ladies support the liberal cause. All of them are friend or wives of prominent leaders in the opposing party.” Paylor states his exasperation seeping through his tone.

“You should not set such store by appearances, Mr. Paylor. I assure you it will not be a problem.” Katniss remarks as she tries to shake off his argument. “The vote is tomorrow, when the results are in we can speak more thoroughly of the matter. “

“I am only asking for two ladies, even one, that supports my cause. I am only asking for a token, Ma’am. Otherwise it will look as if the Palace and Parliament have fallen out!” Paylor notes with frustration.

“Let me understand you. Are you saying the Prime Minister is now the one who selects _my_ household? Has the law changed in this regard?” Katniss asks her face now serious

“No, of course not Your Majesty, but--”

“I say there is not much more to be said about this subject. Good day Mr. Paylor. Would you please ask Lady Johanna to come in as you leave?” Katniss asks as she rings the footman’s bell.

Mr. Paylor looks as if he is about to burst, but says nothing more of the matter. He bows and leaves. A moment later Johanna appears.

“Johanna, I need you to deliver a message to Lord Hawthorne.” Katniss states as the door opens.

* * *

Two days later the headlines of major newspapers no longer state news of a new conservative Prime Minister, Lord Paylor. They all concentrate on the scandal that has become between Paylor and The Queen. Today’s headlines reads: Constitutional Crisis! Queen flouts Prime Minister! and Palace at War with Parliament! among other more notoriously worded headlines.

Queen Katniss sits in her coach with Dowager Queen Effie as they return to the Palace. Katniss only stares at the papers in her lap as she scans the front pages.

“You reign by right of parliament, you must work with the voter’s choice!” Effie lectures The Queen.

“ Lord Hawthorne says something different.” Katniss replies.

“Hawthorne says what better suits his interest! My dear… don’t you see he has used you to hurt his enemies at the expense of the Crown!” Effie retorts her eyes moving about as the enter past the gate of the Palace. “ I wish you had an ally to help you face all this. And I mean an equal, someone of your own age.” she sighs as the holds her hand.

“I have Cinna, Gale, and until this morning I thought I had you!”

Queen Effie’s expression changes as she is about to go into one of her celebrated and notable rants about manners, but she is stopped by the shouting of a man outside of the Palace gates.

Outside the Palace gates a crowd seems to have gathered, as the carriage stops in front of the Palace, they can still hear the commotion in front of the gates.

A man shouts “ The Queen is in the clutches of Hawthorne, The Great Seducer!” He seems to be the leader of the small crowd that has formed. The two Queens push back the curtain of the carriage a little more and can now clearly see the formation of the crowd. Some stop and look, and other join the others with more shouting at they start chanting “Hawthorne the Great Seducer!”

The same crazy-eyed fellow starts again. “ And when she is silent who does she listen to? Her foreign mother! Her foreign Uncle! Her Governess who guides her like a helpless child! When will she remember she is Queen of Panem? Her Majesty needs to wake up to the damage she has done!”

His words receive a big cheer from the crowd. The two women sit back in the carriage. Effie looks down at Katniss, as if asking for a response. It never comes.

"I’m afraid you are confusing stubbornness for strength and that is never good my dear.” Effie says as the roar of approval from the crowd turns into angry shouting “And I have to warn you: The people will not like you for it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I feel the need to push the story along and finish what I started y'know. Tell me what you think


	13. The Fallout

A bustling business is occurring in the House of Commons. The room is in quite the upheaval, Paylor is in the Despatch Box below, shouting to make himself heard. In the room along with other members of Parliament, Duke Latier and Lord Hawthorne sit observing the ruckus.

“As you all may know, I have been voted in as Prime Minister. Unfortunately, I have not succeeded in persuading The Queen that her ladies should not only adhere to the views of my political opponents. Therefore, with sorrow, I regret to inform the House and Her Majesty that I am not qualified to form a Government. In this particular instance, I am afraid I do not hold her confidence!” Paylor struggles to get out from his spot in the room.

The roar of outrage comes from a section of the House. Suddenly a member of Parliament asks to speak. He is of the opposing party, and after the Speaker’s acknowledgement he is allowed to speak.

“Are we to understand that Mr. Paylor has been frightened off by a few frilly petticoats?” He asks with a smug smile. His remark causes a surge of laughter from his side.

“Sir, what frightens me the most is to see the Crown used in the game of politics. Its influence and power can come to be rest in the wrong hands if one is not too careful!” Paylor replies to the question looking up at Hawthorne. Surely everyone understood his last remark was meant at him.

“Which apparently Hawthorne plays better than you do, Sir!” The same man shouts back.

The House goes into a real upheaval as many men stand up in an outburst. The room is filled with shouts and jeers. Lord Hawthorne decides to wait this one out and not commentate, from the opposite side of the room Duke Latier sends him a nod. He turns back to the crowd, the silly little fools of continue to jeer and shout as the Speaker tries to regain order. One true thing in this ordeal, whatever happens here, with Paylor’s resignation he can surely regain control. The resignation will weakened the conservative party, giving him an extra lead and another chance to win the vote.

After the last remarks of the Speaker, the session is dismissed. Out in the gallery, the members of Parliament pour out. Gentlemen in their coats and trousers all a blur of blacks, greys, and browns. Many stay to converse and group about in their factions. As Lord Hawthorne exits the House he finds that Paylor has found his way to him.

“You should be ashamed of yourself. The Queen can plead to her youth, but you… you have been foolish. You’re old enough to know better.” Paylor remarks his dark brown eyes express an emotion of disgust.

The member of Parliament that stood up to Paylor appears from behind Hawthorne.

“Come, Mr. Paylor, be honest. What troubles you is that this means Hawthorne is Prime Minister again!” He starts again, the same smug smile in his features.

Paylor decides it imprudent to say more, and removes himself from the conversation. He gives both men a nod and turns sharply on his feet storming out of the room in a rage.

“What a prig he is!” The member of Parliament says as he turns to Hawthorne.

Hawthorne watches Paylor storm out and remarks “It maybe so. But what if he’s right?”

For the first time he realizes the damage he has done.

* * *

Peeta sits at his desk, responding to one of Katniss’ correspondence. It seems that they have both been arguing back and forth about the so called “Bedchamber Crisis”. It seems to him all very silly, and he has plead to Katniss to retract her previous statement and diversify her household. She had decided not to stand down, which has expanded it into a downright scandal. He looks up at his clock. Half past the hour. With a start he jumps out of  his seat, runs out of the room through the castle, through a passage, down a staircase, at last he reaches the back hall. The correspondence of the household has just arrived and is being transported into the castle by a servant. The leather briefcase used to carry correspondence it carried to the sorting room where the letters are sorted by member of the household. Peeta makes it just in time for the opening of the briefcase.

“Anything for me?” He asks and he tries to catch his breath.

“There is your Serene Highness, but Boggs always likes--” the servant starts

“I’ll take it myself. Thank you.” Peeta interrupts as he takes the letter from the hesitant servant.

He sits in the garden where Rye seems to have wondered too after he finishes reading the letter.

Rye in his iconic sly fashion, asks for all the details of his cousin The Queen. He decides there is no harm in telling him.

“ She’s brought down a whole government over a handful of ladies?” Rye asks incredulous of the facts presented to him

“Apparently.” Peeta answers shaking his head.

“Then she is a fool.” Rye remarks

“No, but she has put her trust in a fool.” Peeta retorts in a serious tone. It seems he quite disliked his previous remark.”

“Now, brother what’s with the frown? I meant no disrespect to your lady. It seems that she will need a better advisor. Or things will get worse before they get better.” Rye laughs as he leaves Peeta to his thoughts.

* * *

 The odds were certainly in Lord Hawthorne’s favor. He has won the vote after another run for reelection. His new term has been crowned with scandal and outrage, yet everything remains the same. This though, has brought on a surge of unpopularity to Her Majesty. No matter, Lord Hawthorne has advised her to remain calm, and carry on. They keep up appearances in events such as tonight. The Queen has invited him to enjoy an opera. He sits with her in the Royal box with Lady Johanna and Lady Cinna behind them. The singer takes a breath in the dazzling aria, suddenly there is an interruption.

“Mrs. Hawthorne!” a woman shouts down below. Her words echo in the room and the whole room is surprised by her impertinence. The singer falters, but quickly recovers. The audience tries to concentrate on the play, yet there is murmur that disrupts the beautiful notes that echo from the the singer.  

In the Royal box Katniss looks around, wanting to spot the woman.

“Who was it? I’m afraid I did not see her.” Katniss whispers.

“I’m afraid it was Lady Alma.” Lord Hawthorne responds.

They both stare at each other. The Queen is being booed by a Lady, and to make matters worst, she is under her mother’s household.

“That’s the end of her career at court, I hope.” Lord Hawthorne continues turning back to the opera.

“Lord Hawthorne, if I ban everyone who thinks me wrong, I’m afraid you and I will be alone in the ballroom.” Katniss retorts as her steely grey eyes stare at him as he turns back at to face her.

Katniss studies his face, his grey eyes darker under the candlelight. “And I’m not that sure about you.”

Clearing her throat she turns her concentration to the opera.

“I’ve had a letter from Uncle Plutarch.” Katniss says her tone changing. “He proposes another visit by Prince Peeta.”

“What have you answered?” Lord Hawthorne says as he examines her features.

“Nothing yet.” She does not dare to look at him.

It is at this moment that Lord Hawthorne questions his judgement.

“Perhaps you should let him come.” He responds as he turns back to the opera.

They do not speak for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about where I want this story to go, and Katniss leaving the comfort of her mentor seems like the natural course. She has realized his role, and she's learning her role in Government. Most of all I think, she's learned she can't trust a politician. With the addition of Peeta it is her way of detaching herself from him, and that last interaction was a warning, not asking for permission.


	14. And Stay with Me, Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for the kudos and the comments I am reading them. I can't wait for your reaction to this one. Hope I have done some justice with this scene.

The mood between the man and woman is somber in the open carriage. It seems that Lord Hawthorne has not been forgiven, and since that dreadful scandal his pupil has grown his council. They ride from Parliament to the Palace. The Queen rides with less of a conversation between the two. She sits in her simple yet elegant black gown, her hair in her now iconic up-do. She does not wear any artificial coloring in her face, yet it glows as if it were the sun. Her steely grey eyes stare up at him after they scan the street.

“I have not been forgiven.” She states.

Her comment is obvious, the street is full of her subjects, all of them glance up at her but with no further comment. They ignore them both and turn their heads at the sight of them both. There is a definite difference in their mood: this time she is not greeted by cheers. The men and women in the pavement continue to walk, averting their eyes.

“Not yet, but soon. These things usually take time, Your Majesty. Just wait for more sensational news, an elopement or bad weather. All will be forgotten.” Lord Hawthorne reckons as he buttons the top button of his black wool coat.

“I see, you do not have a very high opinion of ordinary people do you?” Katniss asks raising her eyebrows at him.

“With respect, I have lived much longer than yourself. I think I am entitled to an opinion in the matter.”

She does not say more of the matter. Instead, she thinks about it. In the last few days she has been mulling over her reign. What kind of queen does she want to be? A despicable one? A humble one? What can she change? In her correspondence with Peeta and in her experiences touring Panem she has come to know more about the suffering in several regions of the Kingdom. In his letters Peeta has shown interest in helping others as well. In his home he is known as the “Bread Prince”, since he is known to bake bread and bring it to the poorest areas. In her case, she has been so lucky to grow up in a world where she was born with position and money. Others are not too fortunate, and surely it is the responsibility of those who have the means to help in anyway they can.

Katniss turns back to Lord Hawthorne as she has taken to call him again. “I want to help others. I said once I would like to help them. Anything can help, surely. I am not speaking about large reforms, at least not yet. It would be a gradual thing at first.” The Queen starts.

Lord Hawthorne turns to her, his handsome features show displeasure. “Ma’am in my lifetime I have seen the results of empowering the lower masses… and unfortunately that is never a good thing. Believe me it is never--” Lord Hawthorne whispers at her his teeth gritted in an uncomfortable smile as they ride along the pavement.

He is interrupted hastily by the Queen, “ I beg to differ. Lord Hawthorne I want a report on living conditions, on parish benefit, on housing... all of it. And by the end of the month.”

Gale Hawthorne looks up at the young woman in her black gown. Her steely grey eyes seem to drill holes into his face. He knows what this means. His child pupil is growing up and he will lose her.

“Very good, Your Majesty.” Lord Hawthorne retorts without any other comment.

* * *

The next day is the expected arrival of Prince Peeta. Katniss requested Cinna to pick out a suitable dress. She chose an emerald green dress with lace trimmings on the wide collar. Katniss allowed herself small emerald earrings, and Cinna convinced her to add color to her cheeks and lips with a light red color. She looked splendid as she walked down the grand staircase that morning.

Lady Cinna is already waiting in the gallery looking up at the Queen as she descends the stairs. She smiles at the Queen who smiles back brightly.

“Well, we mustn’t make it too obvious!” Katniss says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

She must say she has a bit of a nervous energy that makes her fidget. In the last few weeks after the scandal she has not only thought about her reign, but Peeta. Queen Effie’s comment about a partner… her equal has ringed about in her head. She thinks about the great support he has been in the last year. As she turns into her 19th year, she wishes she can be brave enough and not falter in her resolve.

“His Serene Highness Prince Peeta of Mellark and Coburg.” The Lord Chamberlain announces from the front door.

Peeta enters the gallery filled with gold trimmings and old portraits with gold frames. A stately room indeed, yet not as beautiful as the man who walks into the room. He enters in his travelling clothes, a black coat, with tight, buckskin trousers and high boots. His blond hair shines with the light of the high windows.  Once more blue meets grey. They both look at each other, wishing to remember every detail from their last meeting.

“I hope your travel was…well. I must say it is very nice to see you again.” Katniss answers as he bows down.

“It is very nice to be back in your presence. My travel was well, I am afraid I am a little exhausted.” Peeta says as he smiles up at her.

He is welcomed warmly by Lady Cinna. He looks up at Katniss again and he can’t explain the shy smiles and how she turns her eyes downward when ever she is caught staring. Uncle Plutarch has sent him, but he has been convinced by his brother to not act as his spy or puppet. He will be himself, after all it is his life, and if Katniss will allow him it can be their life.

After pleasantries are exchanged the room is filled with a rather awkward air. Katniss rings for a footman to accommodate the Prince. She speaks of catching up over tea if she isn’t too busy, today she has a huge pile paperwork to examine.

As the morning turns into late afternoon Katniss relinquishes all hope of taking tea with him as she is still stuck with her duties. She paces the office, its desk strewn with confidential paperwork. Three red boxes are also strewn about with her mockingjay seal. Her lukewarm tea has turned cold as she has only taken a few sips. She did not want him to feel like he was not wanted here so she asked for him, only to be told he was out riding. He would be summoned, that’s what they told her. She wonder if she should just… say it. She hears a noise in the hall and hastily sits down in the nearby sofa away from the desk and boxes. The door opens Peeta enters, a bit nervous with the mystery of it all. He does have a feeling of what it might be, and if he is right then he will be the happiest man alive.

“I only just got your note. I was riding.” Peeta starts as he sits down in the sofa next to her.

“How lucky, I envy you.” Katniss notes as she turns to her mess of papers and leather boxes. He follows her head and nods in understanding. They both exchange a shy smile.  

“I must say the riding park is marvellous.” Peeta continues with no idea how to steer the conversation.

“I’m so very pleased you like it. You see… I want you to feel quite at home...”

He looks at her, waiting for her to finish her thought.

“I think you must be aware of why I wished for you to come here… Because it would make me very happy, too happy, really-- if you’d agree to what I wish.” Katniss continues as she holds both of her hands in his larger one.

Custom stands that the one with the higher ranking should be the one to ask the question, but in this case, Peeta thinks that at this point it is acceptable for him to weigh in.

“And stay with you?” Peeta asks his blue eyes lighting up with tenderness and happiness.

“And stay with me, Always.” Katniss confirms as the both the space between them diminishes and they are both again so very close, face to face.

“And marry you?” He asks again in a gasping rush.

“And marry me.” She confirms again smiling.

The exchange occurs in a tumble and a gasping fashion. They are both relieved to get it out. Now that it is out they are both overcome with emotion, but with a lot of work the words have reached their destination. They both close the gap as they fall into each other’s arms and at last they share a proper and tender kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH!! and finally they are together. I thought that it was important for Katniss to be the one to start the whole conversation about marriage, but in the end it was a decision that they were both ready to make. Peeta's at the point where he does not care anymore about dear Uncle Plutarch.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I want to say Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! May 2016 be filled with safety, happiness, and all your goals be achieved! Just in case I don't get a chance!


	15. The Wedding

The bells are ringing in the City Circle as Queen Katniss steps out of the Royal coach. The same one she used only a year previously when she was to become monarch. Today she is wearing a rather simple white dress. The dress is made of a silk and satin material which hugs her curves. The dress has beautiful deep flounce of lace made from Panem’s finest local lace-makers. Katniss insisted that it was important for the dress to remain local. As the Queen’s court and especially her mother had advised a foreign wedding dress made from the most expensive and lavish material. The other idea advised by ministers was to wear her robes. She no had desire to be married in the heavy velvet robes, and anyhow the robes did not represent her or Peeta in anyway. The lace has figures of a dandelion design that have been carefully designed for Queen Katniss. In her bosom has been carefully sewn a sapphire brooch, a gift from Peeta. It shimmers in the sunlight as she is helped up the stone stairwell which leads to the Cathedral. She is helped by her ladies which were now acting as her bridesmaids to smooth out her train.

She is mighty glad the day is finally here, it has been so meticulously planned that she has almost never thought the day would actually come. When the news of the engagement had been announced to the public and they all rejoiced. Although there was a layer of trust she thinks she can never regain back it. Today they have joined her in droves to celebrate her wedding day, and she is certain that she has been forgiven. When they see their Queen, they roar in excitement, they can see the winning smile in the monarch’s radiant face.

The nation has not spared any cost for such a historic date, many subjects have bought engravings of the royal couple in their teapots to their beds. Everyone wants a piece of them, and in this instance Katniss can’t blame them. There is a part of her that wishes the whole ordeal would be more private. Alas! the Queen of Panem must have a wedding righteous of her title. In this occasion, she is more confident, after a year in the spotlight she has certainly learned a trick or two. There will always be a little bit of her who dislikes the whole ordeal of public appearances. She can’t shake the feeling of nervousness that envelops her as she steps toward the wide oak  doors.

The feeling is alleviated as she sneaks a glance inside the marvelous building. Instead it is replaced by a feeling of that flutters in her stomach. Her heart begins to beat faster as she tries to control her breathing. A shy smile forms in her lips, lighting up her steely grey eyes. In a matter of time she will finally be one with the man she loves. Their union will signify not only the beginning of a new age for Panem, but a new chapter of their lives. She is proud and happy to think any new challenges will be faced together.

In the midsts of the wonderful gothic arches of the Cathedral, the groom and the guests wait for the bride. The most important royal houses of the continent are represented on this sunny unusually warm morning in early spring. Lord Hawthorne steps out from behind the oak doors. He is dressed for the occasion as he approaches his Queen, his left arm bent. He offers her his arm, as she takes it. Her bouquet of myrtles and primroses is held by Johanna as she hooks her right hand in his arm.

“ Your Majesty, You look riveting. I’m sure your father would have been proud.” Lord Hawthorne says.

He has been assigned the honor of taking the Queen to the altar. The commission thought it would be only right. He is after all, her first prime minister and despite their disagreements he is an important part of her life.

“Thank you. I’m  sure he would have.” Katniss states as she gives him a tight smile. The distrust that bloomed in their relationship has in fact managed to tarnish a great part of it. He seems to notice her signal and says nothing more to her.

Lady Johanna hands her the bouquet and straightens the blue sapphire in her bosom. “Oh, if it isn’t one half of the lovebirds!” Lady Johanna says as she gives Katniss one of her trademark smirks. “Give him hell Katniss.”

In this instance the Queen decides to ignore her brash comment, and decides to go along with it. It is after all her wedding day.

“I’m quite sure I will.” Katniss laughs agreeing with her remark.

The party that will follow behind her and Lord Hawthorne is ready and as the choir begins to draw out notes of a rather unearthly hymn, they move forward.

They enter the church and walk slowly through the deep red carpet. All eyes are on her, and for the first time, she genuinely smiles back. As they reach the altar, she catches the eye of Prim in the front row. She looks gorgeous in her new deep blue frock, her blue eyes wonderfully highlighted. Her little sister has grown into a beautiful young lady. She had been the most excited in the design of the wedding dress in question. She had originally offered the idea to add the blue sapphire to the dress. It had proved a very good idea indeed.

As they reach the altar she sees Peeta and she cannot take her eyes off him. He looks most certainly dashing in his red military style suit, white trousers, and white ribbons in the shoulders. His boyish smile does not seem to wane or waiver. She smiles back at him. At that moment nothing else in the world matters. Nothing.

Her heart beats faster than she thinks is healthy as she takes his hand and they are joined in the altar in front of the most important people in their lives.

The minister drones on starting the ceremony but Katniss cannot seem to focus on his words instead she just passses glances at her future husband. At times they become quite coy, which cause a deep blush in her cheeks.

Eventually she focuses on Peeta as the minister calls out his name.

“Peeta, will you take Katniss to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and protect her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

He smiles as he looks up at her. “I will.” He answers.

The minister turns towards her now.

“Katniss, will you take Peeta to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and protect him, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

She looks at Peeta and she sees the beginning of a stirring emotion in his eyes. She can’t help but think that she will forever etch this moment into her memory.

Her face lights up in a warm smile.“I will.” She answers.

The exchange of the vows brings everyone almost to tears. As the lovely couple express their feelings and make promises of a better future together.

At last, both of them each with a new ring in their finger, the ceremony reaches its end.

“...I therefore proclaim they are husband and wife!”

The guests all burst out in a thunderous applause for the young couple. The royal guests are all smiles and bunches of well-wishers. In the crowd, you can see the stony expression of Lord Hawthorne. While across the room, King Plutarch seems to be the proudest of them all. More than the happy couple’s own parents.

They have a similar reaction from their subjects. As they step out of the front oak doors hand in hand the cheers from the crowd intensify. Many chant the royal couple’s names. Others throw rice and flower petals at their general direction. Their reaction is the same as they all gather below the balcony, pressing very close to each other to catch a closer glimpse of the Queen’s husband.

This is the first time Peeta has had to attend something of this sort, and in this occasion he even plays a major role in it. The bride and groom stand in the balcony waving to the crowd.

Their union to the people is signified in a chaste kiss they share for the crowd. This new unheard of display of public affection between a royal couple sends the crowd mad.

They cheer, shout, and chant.

The young royal couple smiles at each other looking down at their people.

“My advisors will not like that rather brash action.” She tells Peeta with a smile.

“It is after all my wedding day as well. The only wedding  I will ever have.” Peeta says as he takes her hand.

In the Palace’s ballroom many guests have already gathered. The ballroom is big and bright with huge chandeliers. Peeta suggested that instead of a meal in a state dining room,  they could mix it all in one room. After all, Peeta thought it was surely enough space for tables and chairs to be brought in. The idea was thought strange, but Katniss loved the idea, and pushed it forward, despite the disapproving looks. There are hundreds of tables with the most exquisite food with attendants waiting to serve them. Hundreds of glasses of twinkling champagne.

Everyone seems to be having a wonderful time eating and conversing.  

After their hunger has been satisfied. The bride and groom open the dance.

They move as one, their movements complemented by the other. They look absolutely wonderful. Again the crowd of guest manages to be mistified by their beauty. They both dance gracefully across the dance floor to the same waltz of that night.

“I think it was here at this exact moment that I realized that I needed you. Even if I denied it to myself.” Katniss reveals.

“I have that day engraved into my memory, Katniss. The way you looked… so beautiful. The way you looked at me…” Peeta starts.

“It seems that I had you in my pocket from a long time ago. Tell me again why it took us so long.” Katniss laughs.

“I am afraid that someone in this room has a very nice quality to be very stubborn at times.” Peeta jokes as he smiles at her.

She laughs again.

She looks at him. Blue eyes shining in the candlelight, like all those months ago in her mother’s drawing room.

“Peeta, I love you.” Katniss says her steely grey eyes soften. “Do not ever doubt that.”

“I am quite sure your love for me is real. I would never doubt it. Not for one second.” He says as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they're married. I'm debating if I should keep at it or just write nice little epilogue. Ah I guess we will just have to wait and see.


	16. A Chink in the Armor

The sun shines through the slightly ajar windows of the royal newlywed chamber. The room is still as only the rhythmical breathing of the couple breaks the silence. The birds start to sing outside the windows, two mockingjays sit on the ledge and sing a sweet melody. The notes bounce around the still air and echo around the grounds. 

In the bed with white silken sheets and goose-feather pillows, the Queen stirs. She takes in the sight of the two mockingjays and smiles. Her head rests on the chest of her husband. At this moment she feels so at ease and at peace that she almost feels as if it were a dream. She slips her hand into Peeta’s nightshirt and places it over his heart. She feels his warm skin and the steady beat of his heart. She smiles as she buries her face in his neck. Peeta stirs and takes her hand to his lips and peppers it with kisses. 

“Good morning wife.” He smiles as he looks at her with admiration. 

“Good morning husband.” She retorts as he arranges a loose strand of her hair. “Now I know I am quite married.” 

“When we are old and surrounded by our family; we will remember this day as the day when we started our lives together.” 

“Not too surrounded, I hope. And not too soon.” 

“I must warn you: I would like a large family.” He starts as he seizes her in a playful game of kisses and giggles.

 

In the hallway of the Royal Palace, the chambermaid reaches the door of the couple, fresh linen in hand. She hears the happy commotion and smiles to herself as she turns around. She is stopped by Lady Cinna on her way back. 

“Have you woken Her Majesty?”  Cinna asks as he catches sight of the mischievous smile in her face.

“No ma’am.” She answers quietly 

“Don’t you think you should?” 

“No ma’am. Not today, I don’t.” The maid retorts as she walks down the hallway without giving her a second glance. 

Lady Cinna walks toward the Queen’s door. The commotion of the happy newlyweds still continues on. She notices down the hall the ladies-in-waiting appearing very suspiciously idle in the hall.

She approaches them and again starts to question their motives of being in this particular place at this particular time. 

“ Quite a nice day. What brings this party to the west wing of the palace?” She asks. She can’t help but note the red cheeks and sordid smiles of the ladies.

“A nice day indeed.” Lady Johanna retorts as she looks down the hall. “ It seems it is a  _ very _ nice day for some of us, yes indeed.” 

“Of course. The newlyweds are enjoying their time together. With Her Majesty’s position I suppose the carnal bliss will be hard to come by.” Lady Cinna answers. 

“Nonsense! Lady Cinna, I am sure the lovebirds will find a way… or by the the sounds coming from the door I suppose it would be more accurate to say… love rabbits.” Lady Johanna says as she displays another of her trademark smirks. 

The other ladies laugh sheepishly at her remark. 

“I should think so Lady Johanna, seeing as Her Majesty can only get a way three days at the most.” Cinna responds with a curt smile. “ Might I ask, have you all forgotten your positions? Surely you must be needed somewhere.” 

They all nod gravely as they turn around, walking swiftly down the hall with the rich red carpets and golden trimmings. Lady Cinna, likewise, walks swiftly the opposite direction.

* * *

 

After a private breakfast in their chamber the newlyweds are seen riding through the great park of the palace. The two ride their majestic steeds, an impressive pair. She rides side-saddle in her velvet riding clothes and her plumed hat. Peeta rides in his brown coat and trousers. They rein in as they close in a next to a willow tree. The wind blows and the sky sits high in the clear sky.

“Maybe next time when the coast is clear we can escape to the coast or better yet, to the highlands! I’ve heard Panem’s highlands are very similar to that of my homeland.” Peeta says as they both sit under the willow tree. 

“Yes dear, I shouldn’t worry, we have all the time in the world, or at least you will.” Katniss adds as she holds his hand. 

“ I must warn you, of my chief weakness, I never leave much time for play.” Peeta responds with a laugh. “Maybe we could bring the whole family… my brothers, your sister, and maybe even your mother.”  

“I cannot bear to associate myself with her while Sir Snow remains in her household.” Katniss responds as she tenses as the mention of her mother. 

“Katniss, my darling, surely you cannot keep your mother in the dark. We should really end this quarrel with your mother.” Peeta retorts. “ How can we be an example to our subjects if we are in the midst of Civil War with your mother?” He says half joking. 

“ I would prefer if we talk about something else. Would you like to see more of the park?” Katniss questions as she stands up without his assistance.

* * *

 

That night they have a close dinner with only some court members and some family members. The Queen’s sister is there and the Prince’s brother is present as well. Once dinner is about to start and everyone is sat down, the Duchess of Kent makes her presence known. 

“I apologize for being late, I was only just summoned.” the Duchess says her blue eyes searching the room. 

“Nothing to worry about please, take a seat.” Peeta says as everyone else stays silent. The Queen refuses to look up at her mother. 

A footman quickly opens her chair and she takes a seat. 

The rest of the  dinner goes rather stiffly. 

Dowager Queen Effie complains about the various lack of manners, as she puts it that was displayed by the sense of affection demonstrated during the wedding.

“ I’m afraid that the times have changed since I was a bride, that would’ve been more than distasteful.” Queen Effie says still deeply affected.

“Indeed the times have changed. And this is now the world we live in. I see nothing wrong with a few demonstrations of affection in between two people who are deeply in love.” Peeta retorts. 

“I think so as well, after all we are married. I suspect that does not make it a sin.” Katniss adds.

“I thought it was absolutely lovely, and you two are magnificent together!” Princess Primrose adds. 

“Indeed they are.” The Duchess quips in rather quietly as she smiles at Peeta. 

She feels that her daughter is in good hands

* * *

 

The Queen lays in her bed reading a book while Peeta gets into bed. He kisses her cheek and she does not respond to his kiss. She continues to read. 

“Katniss are you alright? You’ve been very quiet tonight.” He asks his voice soft his blue eyes wandering across her face.

“They warned me of this.” Katniss says grey eyes piercing his. She is angry, and her tone is dark and harsh. 

“Of what?” Peeta asks 

“I will not be managed. I will not be controlled. Is that clear?” She yells throwing the book down in her lap. “ Why did you invite my mother? Why do insists on clearing the waters?” 

“Can’t I have an opinion?” Peeta asks his confusion cleared. It seems that his dearest wife not at all pleased.

“No!... _Yes but_ … “ She fumbles anger rising in her chest. “For eighteen years I could not breathe. I’m not a child anymore and I will never live like that again.” 

“I don’t want a child! Quite the reverse!” Peeta says his voice rising for the first time in this argument. He is insulted that she would think he wants that for her. 

“Then do not lecture me on politics or my mother or anything else! I may be Queen, but you are not the King!” She yells as she turns away from him extinguishing her reading candle. 

Peeta sits in the dark silence of their room. 

“Well, now that’s clear, may I ask what exactly am I supposed to do?” He asks 

Katniss does not respond, even though she is clearly not asleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still sticking with this story! Reviews are appreciated.


	17. No Matter How Bright the Gold Shines

The leaves in the magnificent trees change from green to orange. The wind blows colder as the days grow shorter. The courtiers and the new royal couple acclimate themselves to their new roles. Indeed the rumors of the royal couple’s missteps have spread like wildfire, but have been snipped at the bud. The public is virtually unaware, to them the great Queen and the young and promising Prince are living in a perfect marriage. 

For the royal couple themselves, they have decided that some issues should be resolved away from the bedchamber. The greatest rumor, brought forward by Lady Johanna is that another thing is being resolved in the bedchamber, and quite frequently. As time passes, the courtiers are the first to be anxious of being the first to know there is an heir in the prospects. Yet no word has been confirmed. Could it be Prince Peeta’s fault? No one would ever dare to blame the Queen. 

Katniss sits in her desk of white marble with the insignia of the Mockingjay spread in gold. She’s carefully reading over the notes of congratulations that they have received from all over the world. She’s engrossed in a letter as the door opens. She looks up as she sees Peeta enters the room still in his riding clothes. 

“Ah, Peeta I didn’t expect to see you before dinner today.” She says as she takes a sip from her tea. “How was riding?” 

“I’m afraid it was a little too monotonous. We should hunt together, your skills with a bow are magnificent.” He says as goes toward the little white mantled table holding an array of cakes and pastries. He takes a cake and sits down in an arm chair. 

“Uncle Plutarch has sent us both letters. I expect he wants you ask me for some help.” She says looking down at her letter, which is incidentally from Uncle Plutarch. “My letter is just more meddling. He wants to know if there’s an heir in the way. Another one of those.” Katniss huffs. 

“I will write him back that now that we are married we should like to keep politics out of our correspondence.” Peeta answers as he munches on the delicious treat. “I heard from my valet that downstairs there is even a wager on when I will finally impregnate you!” 

“ I suppose that it is expected of us, and it has been almost three months….I do think it is still too soon.” Katniss answers as she takes a bite out of her own plate of cakes. “These cakes are delicious!” 

“I gave the cook my recipe.I will have to bake some cheese buns for you my dear, but that will be some other day. I suppose that might be quite unorthodox in this household.” Peeta retorts “Oh, Today I’ve overseen the the housing plans for the working classes, it seems magnificent. I’d like to be a part of it.” 

“You’d have to talk to Lord Hawthorne. He’s been so very capable with the management of this project.” Katniss praises as she breaks the seal of another letter. 

At that moment the butler enters and bows before he speaks to Katniss. 

“Ma’am Lord Hawthorne is here. Should I ask him to wait in the drawing room?” He asks 

“No. Just bring him up please.” She answers. 

“Well, I must get on with it. We must discuss some new matters in the agenda.” She addresses Peeta. They both get up from their seats. 

Lord Hawthorne enters the room. 

“I didn’t know you were busy ma’am. Maybe I should come back another time?” Lord Hawthorne asks.

“I was just leaving. A pleasure to see you again, Lord Hawthorne.” Peeta nods in his direction. “I will see you at the dinner table, dear.” He gives Katniss a quick peck as she smiles at him. 

He closes the wide oak door behind him rather reluctantly. He can’t help but feel like extra piece in this well oiled machine of a royal family.

* * *

 

The rest of the evening goes rather uneventfully for Peeta. He sits in the drawing room after dinner with the ladies as he skims today’s newspaper. He sits rather uncomfortably in his full evening suit. He never thought about how formal daily meals could be in the Queen’s Palace. His tight collar itches around his neck. Katniss sits at a small writing table scribbling rapidly. While Lady Cinna, Lady Johanna, and Princess Primrose sit around the fireplace with their embroidery not to far from him. In the foreground Katniss shakes her head in frustration. 

“What is it?” Peeta asks looking up at Katniss. 

“Just a question for Lord Hawthorne.” She responds not looking up from her document. 

“Could I help?” He asks.

“It’ll keep.” She responds, still not looking up at him. 

She does not see how dismissive this is, especially in front of company. In exasperation, Peeta stands up and walks to the window. 

“Why are all these windows so dirty? I can hardly see out.” Peeta cries his words echoing in the vast room full of paintings with gold frames. 

“Same as the fires, I’m afraid. The departments can’t agree to wash the inside and the outside at the same time.” Katniss answers for the first time looking up at him. 

Still, unaware of his frustration, she searches his eyes. 

“Then why not do something about it?” Peeta asks yet again.

“I quite agree.” Lady Johanna interrupts.

“ It’s the way things are done here. And it has worked very well for many years.” Lady Cinna quips looking up from her embroidery. 

“Meanwhile, we live in a filthy, freezing house.” Peeta cries with exasperation. 

“We live as guests of the Queen.” Lady Cinna retorts cuttingly. Her face serious. 

“ It would be a very nice change though, won’t it Lady Johanna?” Primrose cuts in trying to diffuse the situation. 

“Thank you, Lady Cinna, for reminding me I am guest here.” Peeta says, his face stony with anger. With a curt bow, he exits the drawing room. 

Katniss sits in her desk, unmoving. She ponders if she should go after him, but she decides against it. In these matters, patience is key. This is certainly an issue she will have to address. Her eyes follow Cinna as she gets up. Lady Johanna observes quietly the exchange. Her face is visibly displeased. 

Lady Cinna takes this as her cue to take the Princess to her chamber. If her company is no longer needed. She curtseys and retreats with her charge.

* * *

 

The next morning she meets Dowager Queen Effie in the grounds. It is a true rumor that the Queen is usually found in fierce round of shooting practice early in the day. The weather is still nice at this time of the year, although the sun takes longer to warm the earth, producing a chill. 

Effie trots on urgently with her elaborate yellow hair still worn in fabulous up-do and tight ringlets. Her dress, inappropriate for the outdoors makes Katniss think that she might have an urgent need to see her. 

“Ah, dearest aunt!” Katniss exclaims with surprise dropping her bow. “What a pleasure is it is to see you again!”

“ Yes, Indeed! It’s nice to see you are absolutely  _ glowing _ . Your eyes... they shine so bright!” Queen Effie almost squeals as they hug briefly. 

“Your visit is rather unexpected. You must have gotten up before the servants to get here from Clarence House.” Katniss exclaims.

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed. I was so eager to see you again, my dear!” She smiles as she looks around. “Oh, I have so many questions to ask! How are you adjusting? How is Peeta adjusting?” 

“Why? What have you heard?” Katniss questions. Queen Effie’s odd behavior suddenly makes sense. There must have been a rumor. Her question is an answer in itself. She can’t stop the stream that flows out. 

“Oh, I simply cannot please him! He says Lord Hawthorne controls me. He says Cinna controls me. It seems that everyone controls me except him! And he has nothing to do, but Cinna says…” 

“What does Cinna say?” Queen Effie breaks her off. Her demeanor changing at the name of Lady Cinna.

“Only that most men would love a life of leisure... and he should be grateful. She doesn’t mean to be unkind.” 

“Oh no. Anyone could see that.” Queen Effie says rather sarcastically.

Her tone makes Katniss look straight at her. 

“A man who does not work becomes ridiculous! And a poor man with a rich wife must work twice as hard as the rest. He just wants to help. Besides, you’ve chosen well.” 

“My uncle Haymitch chose well. But you didn’t take on half of his duties.” 

“You don’t know that. You don’t know what I did.” Queen Effie says as she sighs. The trail of conversation is lost as Effie looks distraught. 

For the first time, Katniss looks unsure. There are times, especially in these times of crisis where she finds marriage a hard and difficult process. There is indeed no such thing as a happy ending, no matter how bright the gold shines.  

“He says he wants to reorganize the way the palaces are run.” Katniss sighs. 

“For Heaven’s sake, let him!” Effie huffs in exasperation, “And please tell dear Cinna I said so!”

The encouragement of Effie makes her feel relieved. She smiles as she leads her toward the palace.

* * *

 

The next morning Peeta is the first to rise from their chamber. Today he starts his plans to renovate the way the palaces are organized. He has decided to start with the Queen’s main place of residence and move his way backwards. Panem has many castles and palaces that the reigning monarch can make use of, and his intent is to make them more functional. After all it is a new age and with a new monarch, this change must be welcomed. 

In this palace there are thirty-three dining rooms. He goes over his list, and takes a careful look at the breakdown of expenses from the kitchens he asked for. It seems there is a discrepancy, for no one has breakfast in the Red Room. He walks along the empty hallways. At this time, only the servants are up, and they move quietly along lighting the fires. He stops at the entrance of the red room and opens the door. The windows are wide open and the sun’s rising rays hit the rich red velvet that covers the walls of the so called “Red Room”.

A footman is laying the vast mahogany table. 

“What is this for?” Peeta asks observing the situation. There is all full breakfast being served for a small party in this room. 

“The Red Room Breakfast, Sir. For the officers guarding the King.” He answers not astonished by his confusion. 

“What King?”  He asks.

“King Finnick III, Sir.” The footman answers rather nervously. 

“And how often do we provide this breakfast for a king who has been dead for twenty years?” He questions again. 

“ Every morning, Sir” The footman mutters. 

Peeta absorbs this information and takes out a small pocketbook. It seems that the reorganization will take more digging than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I am trying to portray the difficulties of marriage in a time where a wife wasn't an equal to the man. It's not that Peeta is a sexist controller. It's just that he feels like everyone else can "manage" his wife. Plus he realizes how little power he has, and feels inferior. Yeah I guess he feels emasculated, like any man of that period would feel. Yet, like canon Peeta I think he will find his place. They're a team after all.


	18. A Turbulent Flight

Peeta takes a quick sip from his coffee as he straightens out his portfolio. The sketching will have to wait, he thinks. He takes out his big leather bound journal. He has carefully written the changes he has made and made notes about how to make the rest of the palaces more efficient. After a month of steady work he seems to be getting somewhere. Although the public has seen to it to make him a laughing stock, at least in part thanks to the court. Last week he saw Lady Cinna laughing with the maids at a most unappealing cartoonish version of himself in the paper. That version of himself was chastising the maids for using more than one soap to wash themselves. He thinks it quite rude, but also expected. He is now the one with the most influence in the household apart from the Queen herself. He expects the reason of Lady Cinna’s rough relationship has something to do with that fact.

He has never apologized for his outburst that night in the drawing room, and in fact he seems to think Lady Cinna does not deserve it. Katniss has encouraged him to reorganize the way the palaces are run. He is very grateful for her encouragement, even more to carve out a place in the household.

Today he will run his reorganization deeper, and he will observe the books of his mother-in-law’s accounts. Her budget comes from the money that is allocated to running the palaces and he wishes to review some discrepancies. She has gladly accepted, but only under the condition that Snow will be present.

He has taken the vast room with old volumes to be his designated place for sketching and working. Today he leaves the Great Library early to walk across the palace to the farthest wing from his quarters and talk to his in-law.

He has his journal in hand as he is announced into her small private rooms. Still vastly decorated with old golden paintings and rich green velvet. She sits in her decorated rooms with a vast amount of books piled in a high tower in a desk. She stands as he enters.

“Good Morning, Peeta.” She greets kindly.

Her blue eyes seem sad, but still with a certain light that reminds him very much of Katniss.

“You look just like your father when he was young. How is your father? My dear brother! I’m afraid I haven’t had the chance to write him a letter.” She asks as she smiles. The wrinkles around her eyes are plainly visible when her lips turn upward.

“He is doing well. I just received a letter from my brother Rye, and he sees him quite well.” Peeta responds as he smiles. He forgets that he is indeed related by blood to the kind woman in front of him. He’s never seen her as an aunt.

“Please, sit.” She motions to a chair directly in front of her. “Would you like anything to drink?”

Peeta sits and kindly declines the tea. Suddenly the presence of Sir Snow is announced and the light aura goes stale and the air begins to turn thin.

Sir Snow, is impatient as ever. I’m sure he has not taken kindly the implied mismanagement of the Duchess's accounts. He does not say much as they both take a seat around the table filled with books of ledgers.

After careful studying and questioning of several ledgers and statements of their health. Peeta cannot find a certain amount of funds that have seemingly disappeared.

“Sir, Snow, the figures just do not add up.” Peeta says curtly.

This comment finishes flaying the last of Sir Snow’s nerves. The man with the snow white hair and snake-like eyes pins him down with those eyes. “I cannot believe I am being subjected to this interrogation.” He spits almost seething.

“I do not believe you are being subjected to anything, Sir Snow. You have been in charge of the Duchess’s finances for many years. You have indeed, testified publicly to their good health…” Peeta starts

“Indeed, I have.” Sir Snow interrupts.

“And I am so grateful…” The Duchess breathes out. She starts again, but then she stops herself as she glances at her impeccable son-in-law.

“All that I ask, Sir Snow, is to know where that exactly that money has gone.” Peeta says more firmly this time as he looks into the eyes of Sir Snow with defiance.

“I should have known.” Sir Snow spits, his voice calm and low. He sets his hands on the table as he once again pierces Peeta with his stare. “I look into your eyes and I see _her_. I should have known…I should have never permitted you to see her.” He shakes his head.

His response for Peeta is an admission to his mishandling of the Duchess’s finances. Peeta stands up and straightens his vest. “Very well, Sir Snow. I will advise that you leave the palace, and never return. Make no mistake, I would very much like to take this to the law, but as you might guess the scandal will be enormous. Imagine the headlines!” Peeta starts as he closes his leather-bound journal sharply. He rings for the footmen who appear and escort Sir Snow out.

“I will find someone else to be your financial advisor, until then I will take charge of your accounts.” He explains to the Duchess after Sir Snow is escorted out.

He leaves without any struggle, but his eyes continue to pierce his very soul.

The duchess struggles to hold back her tears. She shakes her head at his suggestion, and gives him a watery smile.

“I think that will be all. If you would excuse me,” Peeta starts as he heads for the door.

“How sad it is to think I have lost my eldest daughter’s love for that wretched man!” The Duchess starts as she begins to cry.  

“Well, now you shouldn’t see it that way, maybe this can be the start of a new beginning for you two.” He says softly as he stops short of the door and turns to look at her.

“ There’s nothing more that I would wish for. Would you tell her that?” The Duchess says wiping her tears.

“I would be glad to.” Peeta responds with a smile. He turns starts for the door again and exits.

That evening dinner goes by with a blur, but he does indeed notice the paleness of his Queen. She has barely touched her food, but he does not comment on the matter. The time in the drawing room is cut short after dinner as Katniss excuses herself to her chamber quite early. After a while, he decides it is best to follow her. He knows his dear wife needs space from time to time, but her strange behavior gets him to poke around.

He enters their chamber and all he can see is parts of a woman’s clothes strewn around the floor. It a seems to him like the layers of Katniss’s dress. She isn't present though, and he goes into Katniss’s dressing room. The small sitting room with mirrors is quite empty, but a bright chandelier guides him. He finds stockings leading to a closed dresser.Then he hears the sound of his Queen vomiting her dinner. He locates her hiding beneath rows of dresses. She is vomiting into a chamberpot.

“Katniss are you alright?” Peeta asks as he pulls back her hair. He smooths back waves of her hair that have fallen from her up-do until he loosens it all out.

She does answer until she is quite finished. “I’m alright.” She says, but she cannot hide the tear stains in her face. Her nose is red,and her eyes are swollen. “I just need some help, would you be a dear and take my corset off?’ She asks as she struggles to get up. Peeta gives her a hand.

“Are you quite sure you don't need to see a doctor? Since when has this been going on my dear?” Peeta asks as he brings his shaky Queen to her feet and begins helping her out of her corset.

She wipes her faces with her hands as she breathes in relief as the corset is cast away in favor of her white lace nightgown.

“I have seen a doctor and he has determined that my symptoms are quite normal for a woman in the first trimester of pregnancy.” She responds as she looks in the great full length mirror.

Peeta drops the corset in the floor as he hears the word pregnancy. He wraps his arms around her waist and places a kiss in her cheek. They are both staring into the mirror now. Peeta’s face lights up. As his hands trail down her stomach.

She smiles as she sees the wonder in Peeta’s eyes as he looks at her.

“I’m afraid it’s a little too soon for a bump, but soon enough…” Katniss breathes out as she puts her hands on top of his. They trail over her still flat stomach. She can't help but feel terrorized as she imagines herself bursting with life.

She turns to face Peeta who brings her in the sweetest embrace.

“You have made me the happiest man alive on this earth.” Peeta breathes out as he begins to tear up. His tears soak into her nightgown. She stands motionless as she looks out the window. The night sky is dark with only a few stars that light it.

* * *

 

The next day the couple decide to surprise the palace with the good news. They invite a small party, which includes government officials, some members of court and of course Princess Prim and the Duchess.

Katniss has allowed her presence as a result of the dismissal of Sir Snow, but the relationship with her mother is still rocky. Peeta has learned to keep out of it, but he supports a good relationship with her mother.

They all rejoice with the good news and speak to the Queen and the Prince in happy manner. Peeta is beyond delighted, and he hasn't stopped smiling since yesterday.

The Duchess sees this as her chance to connect with her daughter again. She brings her into a huge embrace.

“Please say you will not hesitate to tell me if there is anything you need dear.” She says as she hugs her tighter.

“Goodness! Mama, you are taking my breath away.” She responds as the Duchess releases her from her embrace.

“And don't worry I will surely need someone to speak to about the changes my body will go through.” She answers this time more softly.

Prim who is pleasantly conversing with the ladies-in-waiting, takes note of the embrace. She is glad to see her mother and Katniss finally start to make peace.

Lord Hawthorne stands close to the fireplace which thanks to Peeta now warms the room at certain more precise times.He sips his champagne as he stares into the fireplace while Peeta finds himself preoccupied with Mr. Paylor. Katniss and Lady Johanna join them.

Peeta greets the ladies. “ I have been boring Mr. Paylor with my ideas to encourage the Arts.”

“Does Mr. Paylor care for such frivolities?” Katniss asks.

“I have many interest ma’am. And my government would support any plans brought forward by the Prince.” Mr. Paylor responds almost cuttingly.

“Your government? What government is this?” She asks again. This time her tone is a little more hostile.

“I meant if I should be fortunate enough to be able to form another government ma’am.” Mr. Paylor responds. He is certainly backpedaling. He has learned from his past mistakes.

Peeta decides to ease the conversation which can escalate if they’re not careful.

“And when he does, I am sure there will be no repeat of the old problem. Some of your ladies have already agreed to resign. Mr. Paylor will ask for no more change than that.” Peeta retorts taking a sip from his champagne.

“That is _if_ it he is fortunate enough to form another government.” Lady Johanna adds smiling pleasantly. She talked to some of the ladies who are considering leaving if indeed another government is elected.

Katniss glances at Lady Johanna and nods. She smiles pleasantly at Mr. Paylor and he smiles back.

“Oh, I think I see my sister calling me. If you would excuse me…” Katniss excuses herself and walks towards the circle of petticoats.

Peeta turns away from the group as well. He has noticed his wife’s displeasure. Obviously, Lord Hawthorne from the fireplace has as well.

“ And there you have your opening. If you’ll take my advice….” Lord Hawthorne starts his steely grey eyes playful.

Peeta cuts him off with a pleasant, easy smile.

“Lord Hawthorne, forgive me but you seem to have confused me with a member of your club. I am not your drinking companion or your peer. I am the husband of your Sovereign. As such, I will make my own decisions and I neither seek or invite your advice. Good Evening.” Peeta says his pleasant smile still etched in his face as he exits the drawing room.

Later that night the nerves of the royal couple are flayed. The evening is rough to both of them, and again they are reduced to a clamor of screams and shouts that ebb from the royal chamber.

“How dare you speak in that way before them! How dare you talk across me?” Katniss spurs.

“I did no such thing!” Peeta responds his anger rising.

“Oh no? You sorted this and that and who knows what with Mr. Paylor! And all without reference to me!” She adds as stands they both stand in the middle of their chamber.

“I thought you would be pleased.” Peeta sighs. His hands covering his face.

“You thought I was a woman to be petted and passed over and ignored!” Katniss cries as tears spill from her eyes. She does not know why she is crying she does not mean to cry.

“Would it were so simple we would avoid more scandals of your making!” Peeta says this time with an anger that matches her own.

“Have you lost her mind?” Katniss asks surprised at his words.

“Two years in the throne and you and your precious Hawthorne have thrown the monarchy to the brink of an abyss!” He yells his blond eyebrows furrowed.

“What is _my_ prime minister to you? I have told you before and I will tell you again: you are my husband here and that is all!” Katniss yells her tone matching his.

“It’s quite enough! Believe me.” Peeta sighs again.

“I will not have my role usurped. Any mistakes I make are mine and no one else's. No one! _Not even you!_ ” She shouts at  him crossing her arms.

Peeta starts to answer, but he stops himself. He releases the anger that almost got a hold of him. “I’m leaving. Before you excite yourself and harm the child.” He adds his voice hollow and distant.

“If I do it will be _your fault!_ Just like the baby, which by the way, I did not want. And you will go when I dismiss you!” She continues.

Peeta stops himself and looks down at her shocked. He shakes his head.

“We will talk about it when you are calmer.” Peeta responds.

“You may not go, I order you to stay here in this room!” She runs toward the door as he exits.

He puts his hand in the doorknob so she cannot open it, he refuses to lock her in.

“I am your Queen! I am telling you to stay!” Katniss tries to turn the doorknob and kicks the door. She stops suddenly and sinks down to the floor tears still streaming down her face.

He speaks softly from the doorway. “Goodnight Katniss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama! I hope you guys enjoyed it. In the next chapter I will wrap up and the next will be like a sort of epilogue. I think. It depends how ch 19 turns out. What do you guys think?


	19. Until My Last Breath

She sits in the darkness beneath rows of petticoats. The fabric envelops her making a comfortable if rather tight fit. She admits she regrets some of the words she uttered last night. The only thing she feels is numb as she remembers the look of hurt on Peeta’s face as she renounced his baby. 

_ Their baby.  _

She opens the door of her dresser to see the sun rising. She hasn't slept all night, and the sun’s rays blind her. She sits in front of her window, her long hair matted and with a vomit stain in her nightgown. She refused to see anyone, even her maid. She feels a sense of serenity as she feels her muscles loosening from the tense hours she just went through. 

The plain truth is that she is afraid, terrified even of being a mother. An heir is inevitable and even necessary in her position, but that does not make it any easier. She loves Peeta, she’d give anything for him. Her hands trail down to her stomach where a new life is starting. 

“I'm so sorry baby.” She whispers tears welling up in her eyes. “ I never meant a word of what I said last night. I just wish your father could know that.” 

How could she not want Peeta’s child? A child of both who would be equal parts of both of them. 

“It's just too soon. I don't think I'm strong enough.” Katniss adds as she trails off. 

She watches the sun rise and dozes off until she is awoken by her maid. She is brought breakfast as the maid ignores the made bed and the stain in her nightgown. Only suddenly she remembers of her ride to parliament with Peeta and the rest of her scheduled meetings. She hasn't asked for him. She doesn't even know where he spent the night. 

By late morning she is in her dress and her hat heading towards the open carriage. She is almost at the front  door when she sees him in his top hat and coat. She almost thought he wouldn't come. Her face seems to express surprise. The guards share a quick look of confusion.

“I said I would come with you, and here I am.” Peeta explains without a hint of his usual self. 

He helps her up carefully and takes a seat right next to her. They both sit with a stony expression as they enter the streets of the Capitol towards the parliament building. 

“For pity’s sake, smile or they will think we have quarrelled.” Katniss hisses at him as the busy streets filled with her subjects eye the royal couple. 

Peeta gives her an annoyed look, but quickly smiles his eyes still indignant. And justly so, she must talk to him. 

“Peeta, about last ni--” She starts and is quickly interrupted by a loud sharp sound that fills the air. Peeta quickly seizes her arm, pulling her backwards against the seat, his body covering hers.

“Bang! Bang!” She hears again followed by a groan. 

She feels as if time is moving slowly as she looks up too see Sir Snow not too far away from them with a gun. Men are running towards him as they wrestle the gun from his trembling hands.  He wears a crazed look in his eyes and a wicked smile in his lips.

Peeta groans again as he clutches his chest and collapses in his seat. Terror strikes her and suddenly she feels a scream that bubbles in her throat. A vice of pain has gripped her chest as her hands clutch his over a pool of blood that is forming in his coat.  

“Go back to the palace!” She commands her coachman “Someone fetch a doctor!” She almost pleads. The coachman yells at the frighten animals and wills them to turn around with his reins. 

The guards are already at hand along with two officers who are arresting Sir Snow, while another guard is sent to fetch the royal doctor.

“Peeta! Can you hear me?” Katniss pleads as she fights the tears. They are in motion again as the two white horses gallop home.

“Katniss, I'm alright.” Peeta responds weakly. His face is pale, but his blue eyes look straight at her. “ I just saved your life, I think a ‘thank you’ will suffice.” He jokes.

Her hands are drenched in his blood. The sight of her blood stained hands makes her stomach reconsider her breakfast, but she wills it to stay down. 

“Oh, Peeta, my dearest darling!” She cries finally the tears flowing.

* * *

 

She stands in the hall, her dressed stained with the blood she wiped from her hands. She looks out the window and she sees the sun which has been clouded by several dark clouds. Lady Cinna and even her mother have brought her water and asked her to rest. She cannot not until she has seen Peeta. Inside their bedroom the doctor is tending to Peeta’s wound. 

By the time they reached the palace the palace was in panic as they half-dragged half-carried the Prince to their bedroom. Katniss followed closely behind, her hands shaking. The doctor was rushed in a few minutes later. Peeta lost consciousness, and that is when she lost any recollection of her position and her duties. She cried and screamed as she pleaded for help. She had to be helped out of the room by footmen forcibly removing her. Only with the promise that she would calm down she was allowed to stay outside the door. The panic that filled the palace has subsided, at least she thinks it has subsided only for her sake. She is sure there is someone close at hand if she were to need assistance. 

She wipes her tears with her bloodstained hands. Only one thought chills her bones every time she thinks of it. 

_ Peeta can’t die. Peeta can’t die. _

It has almost become a mantra in her head. The doctor assured her he would do the best he could, and he has an optimistic view. Yet she can’t help but think this is her fault. She should have made peace with Snow, she should have at least listened to his suggestions. Now here she stands with his blood on her hands, and an old wicked man in jail. He will be without a doubt hanged for treason. It was her that was meant to be shot anyway, and how she wishes it was her instead of him. 

Finally the door opens and the doctor allows her inside.

“I don’t think there is anything else I can do.” Dr. Clark remarks as he wipes his hands with a cloth.“The Prince needs rest, he lost a lot of blood, but I managed to find the bullet. Thankfully it was mostly superficial and didn’t hit any organs.” 

Dr. Clark excuses himself as he leaves the room.

Peeta lays in bed, his chest heavily bandaged. He looks dazed and tired, yet he manages a smile when Katniss sits in next to his bedside. 

“ I don’t think he was a very good shot.” Peeta says as Katniss grabs his hand. They laugh a little at his comment. 

Katniss grows serious after a moment. “ You saved my life. Why did you do it?” She says as her tears once again fall freely. 

“I had two very good reasons. First of all, I am replaceable and you are not--” He starts. 

“You are not replaceable to me!” She almost wails her face inching closer to his. 

“Second, you are the only wife I’ve got or will ever have. You are my whole existence. And I will love you until my last breath.” He says softly his blue eyes shining as his eyes fill with tears just like her own eyes.

“I just need you to know, I’m so sorry, about yesterday… I never meant a word I swear!” She spits out.

“I know, Katniss.” Peeta replies as he wipes a tear from her cheek.  

She closes her eyes as she leans down to kiss him. 


	20. The Birds Have Flown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of what I hope has been a story that you have enjoyed reading. Thank you so much for your nice comments and suggestions!

After the dreadful incident with the Prince, Katniss can never be too careful. After all, she is now carrying the possible heir to her throne. For days she remained secluded in her palace with her husband and her courtiers. Then the talk began, had their Queen abandoned them? She paid no mind to it.

Her only public appearance was to Sir Snow’s trial where he pleaded guilty for treason. The whole time from her seat she made eye contact with him. He seemed soulless, and she won’t deny it made her uncomfortable. How deep his hatred was, and how his act of revenge could have changed her life makes her stomach churn. She can never understand him, and she never will. The court’s ruling was clear: he was to be executed for crimes against the crown. When it was announced, his eyes had a spark, a mischievous smile curved his lips. 

He laughed. His laughter boomed and bounced across the marble walls. He was suddenly struck by a coughing fit and the whole room only sat and looked. His lips were bloody, his eyes were mad. Katniss got up from her seat across from him in the scaffold where they had placed him. She didn’t turn back as her guards surrounded her, protecting her from any onlookers. 

“Long Live the Mockingjay!” Sir Snow mockingly proclaimed as he continued to cough blood. 

Katniss never looked back. 

She didn’t attend the execution, nor did she allow for a meeting Snow so desperately wanted. 

The discomfort of pregnancy had her in bed for a couple of days. Her repeated morning sickness left her feeling ill and weak, but her doctor says it should all be over soon. She is nearing the end of her first trimester. It was after all not too bad, there are women who are bedridden from the moment their symptoms start. She was through half of her first trimester when she learned she was pregnant without much issue. 

Today she got up early and took one of her daily walks through the garden. She has restrained herself from going too far or exerting herself too much. She idly walks taking a look at the cloudy morning and the dew in the bushes.  

“I thought you had to be the first to know.” Lord Hawthorne starts as walks towards her. 

“Lord Hawthorne, I thought we would meet for our scheduled meeting later.” Katniss starts. 

“We’ll lose the vote tonight, I thought you should hear it from me.” Lord Hawthorne continues. “But enough of that, How is the Prince?” 

“Much better. He has completely recovered.” Katniss responds, perplexed at his quick change of subject. 

“May I be honest?” He asks.

She stops and looks up at him, his eyes are searching hers. 

“Even a politician can be honest sometimes.” He responds. “I don’t have much time….” 

She nods as she takes his arm and they begin to walk. 

“The time I have spent in Your Majesty’s company won’t be repeated. They’ve met a good deal to me. I do admit…. that my guidance may not have always been faultless and for that I apologize. But I speak now as a true friend.”    
“I know.” Katniss answers as she looks at the grass beneath her feet. 

“The Prince is a good man, a better man than any of us knew.” Lord Hawthorne admits. 

Katniss is surprised at his admission. 

“He does not think of me well, but I am not a player in the game anymore. He is able and clever. And faithful…” He looks at her in admiration, “Let him share your work. Take him into your confidence, he is not your enemy.” 

“You know King Plutarch plans to use him to influence our policy?” She asks, rather matter-of-fact. 

Lord Hawthorne is amazed. Katniss sees his eyes light up in surprise. 

“I know that. So does the Foreign Office. But nobody thinks you do.” He starts rather taken back. 

Katniss smiles at his comment. 

“Every suitor would have come with strings attached.” She smiles as she remembers Queen Effie’s conversation. “ I don’t think he would do such a thing, but the thought still lingers.”  

Lord Hawthorne looks at her again, it seems that his pupil has become a knowledgeable and wise woman. 

“One other thing ma’am which you will not want to hear…” He clears his throat as they walk 

“Try me. These days I value the truth more than I did.” She sighs as she gives him a gentle smile.

* * *

 

Her desk is filled with red boxes and documents strewn across the desk. Now that Lord Paylor has taken office there is a great deal to discuss. She reads all the documents and is glad to see that her housing project for affordable homes is up and running. In fact it was in part thanks to Peeta who worked with the committee. Now millions of poor in the capital will have a chance to live in safe and clean homes. 

Now she is reviewing the a law that would benefit many poor. The establishment of a fund that would help those unemployed to find and keep a job. She thinks it a good idea and hopes that Lord Paylor will manage to pass it along the Parliment. 

The wide oak door opens. 

“Your Majesty, I apologize for the intrusion but what you ordered has arrived. Where should we place it?” The footman asks as he looks down while he speaks. 

“Oh yes!” Katniss exclaims “ It will be placed right here, bring it up.” 

The footsteps of stumbling men up the stairs vibrates through the green and golden halls. They grunt until they manage to fit the great big mahogany desk through the door. Katniss stands up from her chair. 

“If you could move my desk a bit more to the side and place the new one side by side to mine.” She asks as she gives the men space to do as they have been commanded. 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”  They respond. 

After the deed is done, she looks at the desks and smiles. They both have two equally beautiful chairs and insignias. The men leave after she thanks them for their good work. 

“We should discuss the matter of the exhibition Mr. Cole and I are planning.” Peeta says as he enters the Queen’s rooms. He greets her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“What’s this?” He asks as he looks at the new desk. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I’ve commissioned a new desk for you.” She says smiling at him. “ I thought it needed a more convenient location. It’l be so much easier to do the boxes and see the ministers, if your papers are here as well as mine.” She says as she grabs his hand and leads him to the desk. 

Peeta examines the desk and sits on the chair..“Don’t I get any say in the matter?” He looks serious 

The smile in Katniss’s face falters. 

Peeta bursts out laughing. She playfully hits him in the arm. 

“I should have known.” She laughs as she sits on his lap. 

“I do love the color.” Peeta says as he kisses her.

* * *

 

King Plutarch opens a letter from Prince Peeta as he sits in his garden. He scans the document and his face contorts into a rage. He rips the letter and lets the pieces fly along like feathers in the wind. He sits across from Boggs who notices his reaction.

“This is intolerable! He writes that he prefers not to talk politics in his letters! Only to discuss matters of the family!” King Plutarch angrily states.

Boggs only shakes his head. 

“Sir, we must accept it. The birds have flown.” Boggs replies. He knows he should help his master through the disappointment. 

“I will not accept it! I have planned this marriage, and now because of a simple girl and a callow youth… I’m to accept that I have failed!” He yells his anger rising. 

“On the contrary, Your Majesty, you are to be congratulated” Boggs says smugly. “For I would say that the whole affair has been a very great success.”

* * *

 

Katniss is helped into her dress by Lady Cinna and her servants. The dress is a royal blue that shows off her collar bones and neck. Her hair is braided in and pulled back in a stylish up-do and her favorite crown of diamonds is placed on her head. Peeta’s brooch is placed on her bosom along with matching earrings. She looks utterly radiant. 

Motherhood has made her even more beautiful, even though the Princess was born three months ago she looks stunning. Her womanly features are more highlighted, and even now her subjects are calling her the mother of the kingdom. For her part, she does not believe how scared she was of being a mother, but how comforting she finds the word now that she has her babe in her arms. From the minute she was born she has been a light in her life, along with her father. Who unlike other fathers, was there for every second of the birth. Princess Willow is the apple of her father’s eye and the joy of seeing them interact is something she wouldn’t trade for the world. 

After she is dressed she is ushered into the drawing room where Peeta waits. He is similarly dressed in his evening suit and the golden banner of Panem is strewn across his chest. His navy blue coat compliments her dress quite well she notes. 

He sits there with Willow in his arms and the nurse nearby. She greets them and Peeta gets up and hands the baby over to her mother. 

Katniss looks down at her little face. Her blue eyes shine just like fathers. She smiles at her as Willow yawns. Her dark hair is covered by her cap, but it sticks out in odd places and Katniss makes sure to put it into place again. 

“Now you be good little lady.” Katniss says as she kisses her daughter and hands her back to the nurse. 

Peeta notices the Duchess standing in the doorway and he winks at her. She revels in the sight of her first daughter and her own child. Katniss notices and smiles. 

“Don’t stand by the door mama! Come in.” Katniss says. “ I take everyone is at the ballroom including my dear sister.” 

“ I would like to say here instead and spend sometime with my first grandchild.” She says nervous “... That is if you don’t mind my dear.” 

“The Princess is headed to her nursery, but you are welcome to join her.” Katniss says as she takes hold of Peeta’s arm. 

The Duchess thanks her, but Katniss stops her “ You have nothing to thank me for mama!” 

Peeta and Katniss exit the drawing room and head towards the ballroom. They have decided to hold a ball for the beginning of the exhibition of the Arts that Peeta had been handling. 

“I take it, everything has worked out fine in the end.” Peeta states as he smiles at her. “ By the way you look radiant.” 

“Yes, I think it has.” She says as she smiles at his last comment. 

He whispers in her ear, “What I would give to tear that dress off you.” 

Katniss blushes. “Well, Prince I’m afraid that will have to wait.” She giggles like a girl. 

They reach the pair of doors that leads to the ballroom. They stop and straighten up and nod to the footmen to open the doors. In a fraction of a second, they have turned themselves into the Queen and her Consort. 

They enter the ballroom, together, arm in arm. The company bows and curtseys as they hold their positions in the doorway. They look dignified and royal, almost like they are posing for a portrait. 

They walk until they are in the center of the ballroom and the the orchestra starts. They open the dance as they waltz the night away. 

“You must know, I have never been happier in my life.” Katniss says as she smiles at him. 

“And this is just the start of what I hope is a long life. For both of us.” Peeta says, with a smile of his own, as they both twirl to the sound of the music. 


End file.
